Evelyn
by IAMERIK
Summary: JamesxQ Surprises are in store!
1. Chapter 1

Q walked into the Bond flat with grocery bag in his arms. "Good Afternoon, James." Q said as he placed the grocery bags on the kitchen counter and walked over to the couch where James was sitting and kissed his cheek. "Same to you." James said as he got up from the couch and went into the kitchen. Q followed him like a puppy into the kitchen where James grabbed an apple out of the bag and took a bite. "How are you, James?" Q asked him. "Just fine, thanks." James replied. Q threw two microwave dinners into the microwave and waited as James snacked on his apple. "How was work today?" Q asked James. "Fine. As usual. How was your day?" James asked Q. "Uneventful, boring, and quite stressful. That new bathtub that was just installed in our bathroom is lovely." Q said as the microwave beeped and he took the dinners out. "Let's go eat. I have something I need to tell you about." Q said as he carried the plastic dishes to the table. James filled some wine glasses with a elegant red wine and sat down at his normal place setting. Q pushed his glasses up his nose. "So, what is it that you want to tell me?" James asked Q. "I want to start a family. It's fun with just us... But I feel like something is missing... And that would be children." Q said. James had took a swig of wine and then spit it out. "Why?! I like the way we live now! We don't need children!" James said as he got out of his chair and walked briskly to the bedroom. Q put his hands on his face and sobbed into his palms. It was one of the things that he had always wanted and James had just crushed his dream. He got out of his chair and walked to the couch and curled up into a ball on it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if my adoption info is off or it is too fast for you I just wanted to get to the parenting bit. I have already started to write another chapter hopefully it'll be up tomorrow. :D Hope everyone had good holidays! :D Thanks for reading! :D Oh oh and I did Skyfall nails today they rock. I really wanna get Skyfall nail polish. :D I am such a nerd I am so sorry! :D**

In the morning...  
Q woke up with James sleeping next to him. Apparently James moved him in the middle of the night to the bed. James' eyes then shot open and he rolled onto his side and stroked Q's hair. "I'll do it. I thought about it long and hard and I know just how much it means to you. So, I'll do it. We can have a child... In some way shape or form." James said. "Really? For me. Thank you James you won't regret it, I promise. I got all the paperwork for the adoption done, so I just need you to sign." Q said as James got closer to him. "Very on top of things aren't we. Well, I know that your going to be a fantastic father." James said as he kissed Q. When they finished Q said, "You'll be a great father too. Don't worry." Q then got up and walked to the desk in then room that was littered with computer parts. Q grabbed a stack of papers and handed them to James. "I registered us a long time ago, but I just need you to sign the places with an 'x' beside them." Q kissed James' forehead. James withdrew a pen and signed the papers. "Thank you, sweet heart. I'll give them to the adoption agency today." Q said as he hugged James. "Well, I better get off to work or else M is going to kill me." James said as he went into the bathroom. "Surprisingly I have the week off." Q said as he went to the fax and faxed the signed papers to the adoption agency."Well, Q, I don't have the week off, so bye." James said as he kissed Q and then left. Q sat down on the couch in the living room and started to read a novel. He read for quite a while and then the phone rang. Q picked it up, "Hello, Bond residence. This is Q." "Hello, Mr. Bond. I am calling to confirm that the papers were faxed to us and they were received. Meanwhile, I am going to need to meet up with you and the other Mr. Bond, we have a child available. Her name is Evelyn. She is one and a half, she was born in Scotland, abandoned by her mother at a police station and we think you and your spouse would be fantastic parents for her." The women at the other end said. "Sure. I'll call him now. Perhaps could we meet for lunch and talk." Q asked. "Yes. That would be great." The women said. They agreed on a restaurant and then Q hung up and called James. James answered, "Hello, Q-Ty." "James! Stop it. So, the adoption agency called and we are going to our favorite Italian restaurant to meet the women who is working with us. They have a child available." Q said as he sat down on the couch. "Already!?" James asked from the other line. "Yeah. Her name is Evelyn and she is one and a half. She's from Scotland." Q said. "Alright. If you really want her I'll meet you at the restaurant." James said. "Well I do. So see you there." Q said, then he hung up. He texted James 'going shopping for baby stuff. :) See you at 12!' Q and James had a room with only a desk in it so Q hauled the desk out of the spare room and put it in James and his room. He then got dressed, tried to comb his crazy hair, and grabbed his winter coat and went out to the parking garage.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry that the last chapter I updated and later fixed was the wrong story oh gosh I am so so sorry! If you were confused it was totally 100% my mistake. Thank you to all the people who read :)**

**I own baby Evelyn Joyce but Ian Fleming owns 007 and Q**

He got into the car and drove to a Walmart. It started to snow. The big white flakes fell on his windshield and then got knocked off by the windshield wipers. He couldn't stop smiling. He was just so excited. He finally arrived and then got out of the car and went into the Wal-Mart. He picked out a lovely crib, crib sheets, a changing table, some toys, bottles, baby spoons, diapers, little books, wipes, clothes, shoes, pacifiers, a car seat, a diaper bag, a rocking chair, a stroller, and a pink baby blanket. Q checked out and didn't even check to see how much he owed. He knew that James would have a cow. Most of the stuff was put in his car the crib, changing table, stroller, and the rocking chair was going to get delivered around 4 in the afternoon. He checked the clock. It read 11:30 AM. "Oh, god! I'm going to be late!" He turned on the car and drove as fast as the speed limit would let him go. When he finally got to the restaurant he arrived 1 minute early. James was sitting at a table. "James!" Q said as he flung himself into James' arms. "Oh, Uh. Sweetheart, people are staring." Q said. He had always been a shy person and he didn't like attention unless it had to deal with his inventions." "Oh, let them stare. Those idiots haven't they ever seen a gay couple before. It's not that odd." James said as he kissed Q. Q blushed as the kiss broke. Then they sat down at the table and ordered some drinks. James ordered a diet pepsi and Q ordered Earl Grey tea, how classic. Finally after quite some time the women who they were to meet came. She was tall and had black hair tied into a bun,, she was dressed in a pant suit. "Hello, I am assuming that you are the Bond couple." She said with a smile. "Yes. That would be us." Q said as she sat down across from them. "I am Live Craig and I am going to be your adoption agent. So, it is hard to explain just how fast you guys are receiving a child. For it can take years. Let me assure you that she is such a cutie pie. She was abandoned by her mother at a police station in Scotland. She is one and a half. Her name is Evelyn. Any questions so far?" Live asked. "Not from me. James?" Q asked. "No." James responded. "Well here are some photos of her." Live said as she reached inside her purse and pulled out some photos and slid them across the table. Q picked them up and started tearing up and James would never admit it, but he was too. "She's adorable. Oh, my. I just wanna take her home now!" Q said. "Yeah. I feel the same way." James said as he hugged Q. They hugged for quite a little while. "Well, we tracked down her mother and asked her to choose the parents and she saw you two in the choice of parents book and really hoped that she could be your daughter. You two were her first pick." Live said. Q kissed James cheek and whispered into his ear, "I want her. I know you do to." James nodded in reply and then said, "Well, we accept. We would be thrilled to adopt her." Q smiled and nodded. "Well last piece of paperwork." Live said with a smile as she pushed it across the table to the couple who both diligently signed it. "Alright. Now let's eat and then we go to the courthouse where you shall meet her and her mother and then they will hopefully make you two parents." Live explained with a big smile. Q jumped a little in his seat and smiled at James. They ate a wonderful meal of noodles and then they headed over to the courthouse. Each car was parked and they then met in the courthouse. After a little while a women in a white blouse and dark blue pants holding a tiny little girl with red hair in pigtails. Q smiled at James and James pulled him close and kissed his cheek. "Hello, I am Amy. Her caseworker and this is her mother, Anna." Amy said as she stepped aside to reveal a teenager who looked about 17 years old. "Hello, Anna. Hi, Amy. Hello, Evelyn!" Q said. "Nice to meet you." Anna said quietly. The court hearings lasted for quite some time and after the court declared that James and Q Bond were the legal parents of Evelyn Joyce Bond.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it has been so long! Lots of stuff going on right know and I'm quite busy. **

Amy put Evelyn in Q's arms. She looked up at James and Q with her beautiful green eyes. James smiled and then kissed Q's cheek and whispered,"Are you happy now?" Q nodded. "Well good bye. And we all hope that you guys have an awesome time being parents and don't forget to send photos every three months to my office. They then buckled Evelyn into the backseat, in her car seat. "Da!" She said. Q smiled. "Yes. I am Dad and this is Papa." They then got in their respectable seats and then drove home. Q couldn't help but look behind himself every other minute to check on Evelyn. She was fiddling with her fingers and toes and enjoying herself. They drove for quite some time until they arrived at their flat building. James carried in all the store bought items and Q carried Evelyn in. The doorman met Evelyn and then James and Q brought Evelyn into their flat which was floor 16. When they opened the door they saw lots and lots of boxes. "Q... Did you buy the whole store?" James said as he dropped the bags he was carrying. "No. I got everything that I thought we might need. James assembled everything while Q happily played with Evelyn and then cooked dinner. They Evelyn into her highchair which was a chore since she was a little bit fussy. Q gave her a bowl filled with Cheerios, she ate it quickly and then Q gave her some baby food. Every time Q would scoop up some baby carrot food and try to feed it to her she would turn her head so the spoon couldn't get to her mouth. "Seems like she adores that, Q-Ty." James said as he took a sip of his wine. "Well, I'll try some more tomorrow for breakfast." Q said as he started to eat his noodles that he cooked for him and Bond. " No!" Evelyn said as she hit her fists on the plastic high chair tray. "Well, I guess not then." Q said. After dinner, Q carried Evelyn into her bedroom and changed her diaper and put her into pajamas. He gently laid Evelyn in her crib and put her blanket next to her. "Night, Night, baby girl. See you in the morning." Q said as he kissed her forehead. He then turned on her princess castle night light and turned off the over head light. Q and James cleared the table, washed the dishes, and then changed for bed. They climbed into bed together and then watched the news. Q fell asleep with his head on James' chest. James looked at the sleeping Q and then stroked Q hair. He turned off the television and the light and then went to bed.

**Thanks for reading. It would be awesome if you could give me some feedback! Thanks again. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that it is so short! **

**I only own Evelyn Joyce Bond! :D**

James woke up to faint cries coming from the other room. He moved Q's head onto one of the pillows and then went to go and see what was wrong. He walked into Evelyn's room to find her sitting in her crib crying. "Evelyn, what's wrong?" He asked her as he lifted her out of her crib. "Hungry!" She said. James smiled. "Okay." James said as he carried her into the kitchen. He pulled a squeezable applesauce out and handed it to her. She drank it and then left the last few drops for James. She held the packet up to his mouth and she said, "Eat." James didn't suspect that there was anymore so he put it into his mouth and squeeze the packet, he started coughing when he squeezed the packet hard and slurped what he thought was empty and then got some lovely baby applesauce into his mouth. "Yummy?" Evelyn asked. "Uh... Yeah... Sure." James said as he tossed out the packet. He then took her into her room and sat down in the rocking chair and laid Evelyn on his chest and then kissed her forehead. They both happily fell asleep.

**Thanks for reading. I would love some reviews, so I can improve my writing. :D Thank you so so much! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Q woke up and immediately got nervous. James wasn't next to him. It was his worst nightmare come to life. Had James left him? He started hyperventilating as he shuffled into the bathroom. He then collapsed on the floor. James then flung the door open and then quickly got down on his knees. "Q? Q! Q what's wrong?!" James said as he rolled Q onto his back and then started C.P.R. "Q? Q! Wake up! Wake up right now!" James said as he started to try as hard as he could to get Q's airway to take in some air. James ran into the kitchen and then ran back into the bathroom and called an ambulance. "Ambulance...Help please! My husband is lying on the floor not breathing!... CALM!? I can't be calm when the person I love and simply adore could be dead on the floor! I didn't mean for that to rhythm! You idiot!... Just send some help!... 215 Cherry lane floor 16. Thank you!" James said into the phone. He hung up and then started C.P.R. again. Evelyn started to cry in the other room. "Not now, Evelyn! I need to help your dad!" James said. He put his mouth over Q's and blew in hard. Nothing... Someone then opened the front door and in rushed the E.M.T.s. "IN THE BEDROOM! HURRY!" James said as he continued pumping up and down on Q's chest. The E.M.T.s. Then took over. James went into the other room quickly and grabbed Evelyn and the diaper bag. They then rushed out of the apartment and James and Evelyn drove in the car behind the ambulance. When they arrived at the hospital the E. . rushed Q into the E.R. James parked the car, got Evelyn out of the car, and ran into the E.R. James hadn't seen Q for quite awhile, but when he got to the E.R. and saw Q he knew that he would never forget it. He was intubated and was attached to what seemed like every single monitor in the room. They moved him upstairs to Inpatient after a little while. The doctor then came in. "Hello, Mr. Bond. And who is this?" he asked. "My husband and my daughter, Evelyn." James said in response. The doctor gave James a funny look. "He's your husband...?" he asked. "Yes. We are legally married. Can you tell me whats going on?" James asked. " Well, he collapsed from hyperventilating, is there anyway he could have panicked." The doctor asked. James put his face into his hands. "Yes. I went to check on our daughter because she was crying and ended up spending the rest of the night in her room... He must have woken up and thought that I had left him. He has almost regular panic attacks even to little tiny things, I should have known. It's all my fault." James said. Evelyn hugged James leg. "No, sad. Daddwy be finew." Evelyn said. "I hope... I hope so too." James said as he picked her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "So, after he collapsed he hit his head on the toilet I'm guessing and now has a little bit of a brain bleed. We will monitor it and see if it bleeds anymore. If it does, then we would be looking at brain surgery to fix it." The doctor said and then he walked out. James walked over to Q bed and pulled up a chair. He sat down and held Q's hand. "Q if you can here me, please wake up. Don't let your brain bleed anymore. I love you to much to lose you." James said as he started to tear up.

**That was a long one sorry! I had no idea that the story would go like this. But I kind of like it! :)reviews would be awesome. Thank you to everyone who reviewed last time. Hope you liked it :)**


	7. Chapter 7

A couple days later... They had moved Q up to I.C.U. and now the doctor was talking to James, "Mr. Bond. I have some bad news. Your husband Q's brain started to bleed again. We are going to have to operate. I'm so sorry." "Oh, god. Why!?Why Q of all people in this miserable world, why Q." James asked as he cried into the palms of his hands. "The reason his skull even broke is because he is in renal failure. If it wasn't for this accident he might be dead and never had known." The doctors said trying to show James the brighter side of things. "What does that mean? What's to happen next." James asked. "It mean that his kidneys are failing. We will start him on dialysis, eventually he might be able to receive a new the brain, we need to operate." The doctor said. "Do the operation soon." James said. "Today... at 12:00 in the afternoon, we'll take him in and operate." The doctor explained. James checked the clock and it was already 10:37. "I'll be be back with the paperwork and then we'll shave his head and take him in." The doctor said as he laid a hand on James shoulder. "Oh,he would simply love to wake up and find his pride and joy gone." James said sarcastically. Evelyn climbed up onto Q's bed and laid next to him. The doctor then left them alone. "Q, sweet heart don't worry. After today I bet you'll be almost fine We love you, babe." James said as he kissed Q's damp forehead and smiled at him. "Papa, why daddy no up?" Evelyn asked as she cuddled Q. "He's very very ill." James explained. "Poor daddy." Evelyn said as she kissed Q's cheek. "Yeah. Poor daddy." James repeated. James felt awful when he signed the forms allowing Q's surgery. He cried for a little while after and then the doctors came to prep Q for surgery. James took Evelyn out of the room while the doctor shaved Q's head. They sat outside the room as the doctors took away Q's dignity. 5 minutes later, the doctor exited the room and told James that it was time. James and Evelyn went into Q's I.C.U. room. Q looked tiny especially his head since it wasn't covered with his mop of hair and now there was simply nothing. James longed to rake his fingers through his hair, but it was no longer possible. Almost. Everything that made Q, Q was gone. "Q-Ty you look different. We love you tons, sweet heart. The doctors will help you, don't worry. James said as he kissed Q and Evelyn kissed his cheek. James could now see more of Q's scars. James would probably never know why Q had all those, perhaps when Q got better he would ask. James removed Q's glasses and slid them into his own pocket. "I love you. See you later." Q said as he picked up Evelyn and was escorted to the waiting room. The surgery would take around 20 hours. 4 hours in James got a call from M. "Hospital... No it's Q... His brain bleed got worse and he's in renal failure... Yeah. They are operating now... No I won't do anything stupid. Thank you." Then he hung up. "Fantastic, just fantastic... M's coming by she said it was for support." James said as he sat Evelyn on his lap and fed her some carrots. M finally came and met Evelyn for the first time... She actually liked Evelyn. Bond still couldn't get his mind off Q. What if Q ended up dead or lost his intelligence. Q would be so angry with James right now. M played with Evelyn while James attempted to cope. The. M left and Evelyn and James were the only people left in the waiting room. At around 10 P.M. Evelyn fell asleep. M promised to bring some fresh clothes over tomorrow. As for James, he was allowed to take as much time as he needed off.

**Sorry that it is so long! I have yet another chapter written I just need to type it up :) I would love reviews. I would personally love to thank Prosper-The-XVIII she/he has really helped my inspiration for this novel. So HUGE thank you! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Whoa that was long! Yes! Poor Q. I am going to be taking the prior to Bond abuse route for Q after the healing process. Thanks for reading :) Reviews would be epic! Thanks :)

8:00 A.M. May 30

Hour number 20

James was feeding Evelyn a bottle when the doctor came out to them. "We lost him." The doctor said. James cried into his palms. His adorkable (A.N. yes it is correct. Adorable and dork put together) husband, and his sweet heart was dead. How was that even remotely possible. Another doctor walked into the room briskly and said, "Good news! We found him. Someone took him upstairs to I.C.U." James stood up and slapped the guy as hard as he possibly could. "How dare you!" James said as he picked up Evelyn and the diaper bag and walked up to the elevator and went up to I.C.U. Sure enough Q was lying in the bed, breathing, and looking pale. "Q. Hi. We were so worried. Oh, Q I love you so so so much. I will never leave you. I love you. Evelyn adores you too. We are so proud." James said with a smile. James sat in the chair next to Q's bedside. Q's head was all wrapped up and James then smartly said, "You look like a Christmas present. I think that even though it's May and almost June, it is Christmas. And you, Q, are the best Christmas gift I could ever receive." He held Q's hand and stroked the back of Q's hand with his fingers. M came by and dropped off the stuff. And James ate lunch wit the still unconscious Q with Evelyn curled around Q. James looked at his little family and realized that he was blessed with a wonderful family.

A week later...

The doctors kept Q asleep with medication until they thought he was healed enough to be woken up. Today was the day, the day when Q would be happily welcomed back into the world of the living. They gave Q the wake up medication around 5 in the morning and it could take up to 5 hours for it to work if it even does. James waited 4 hours. He spent the four hours napping, reading to Evelyn, watching the news, and wondering what Q would say when he woke up. For James it felt like an eternity. James was asleep and Evelyn was sleeping next to Q. James was awoken by someone squeezing his hand. He woke up and looked at Q. Whose bright green eyes were slightly open and glistening. James sat up straight. "Q-Ty. You're awake! You're finally awake!" James said as Evelyn woke up. "Daddy!" She said as she hugged Q. Q moved his hand and slightly waved it. "Hello, to you too. Q, You had me so worried. I almost lost you." James said. Q pointed to his throat. "I'll go get a nurse to take it out." James said. He stood up and went and got the nurse. She diligently pulled the tube out and said, "Welcome back, Mr. Bond." She then left them alone. "Ja...Ja...James." Q said his voice was extremely raspy. "Yes." James said. "I...I...love...y...you...so...m...much." Q said as he started to cry. "I would never leave you. Because... Because I love you too... I adore you. I'll scream it from the roof top. 'Hell, I love my husband Q Bond! And no one can freakin' change that! He is my soul mate! We have a daughter too! Her name is Evelyn! And Hell, we love her so much! Through thick and thin! I will love him.' The reason I wasn't in bed was that I was in Evelyn's room because she was being very fussy and I didn't want her to wake you. I was napping with her." James said as he wiped away Q's tears with his thumb. "I...w...w...was...so...st...stu..stupid...I'm...sorry.." Q said as he cried a little more. "Q, if this hadn't happened you might not be here today. You're in renal failure, they suspected something was up because your skull broke and that's not very common. So, they tested your blood and then found out about the renal failure. Remember how you had been complaining about back pain and you spend ridiculous amounts of time in the bathroom, trying to go to the bathroom. It's because of your kidneys. You could have died. This is your second chance at life. I'll get some tests done and see if I am a match for you, and if I am then I'll donate one of my kidneys to you. I feel that it would be the only way to show you how much I love you." James said as he kissed Q bandaged forehead. "Why does my head feel cold?" Q asked James. "They had to shave your head." James said with a shrug. "What? Did I just hear you wrong or what?" Q asked. "No. They had to do it so that they could operate." James told Q. "They saw them... You saw them too didn't you. You saw my scars. I know you did. Don't try to lie to me James Bond." Q said as he closed his eyes trying to not think of what had just been revealed to him. "Yes. I did. Q, what happened? You don't have to tell me now. But at some point I would like to know." James said as he held his husbands hand and squeezed it. "What am I going to do? How am I going to hide all of them? Those repulsive scars of everyone who has ever hated me including myself. There's nothing to hide anymore. Everyone knows my deep dark secret." Q said as he started crying softly. "Q, I have no idea how anyone could hate you. And don't worry you can wear hats until your hair grows back then you can hide them if you would like. It will grow back. Trust me it's not the end of the world." James said as he looked longingly into a eyes that were glistening with tears. Q seemed to always hide. He refused to change in the light, he would only change in the dark, because he never liked anyone to see what he had gone through. He tried getting rid of the scars using over the counter medication, but to no avail. James had never known just how serious the abuse had been.


	9. Chapter 9

Q cuddled Evelyn and whispered to her. Then the doctor came in. "Welcome back. So, I am guessing that your husband told you what's up, so I guess that part is done. Now we noticed a lot of scars all over your body, we are required to have a therapist speak with you. We have a therapist selected and he is going to come down in a couple of minutes. After that you can get your rest." The doctor left and then the therapist came in and James and Evelyn went to the waiting room to wait for the therapist to finish. "So, Mr. Bond. I am aware of the fact that you are married, you are 28 years old, you have a almost 2 year old, and that the surgeons found lots of scar all over you. We you please tell me why." The therapist said as he sat next to Q's bed. In his raspy voice Q responded, "My parents, my foster parents, bullies, my old boyfriend, even some from myself, that's about it." Q looked out the window. "So, you were abused. What did they use?" The therapist asked. "Be...belts...bare...hands...lighters...cigarettes...I was raped...shards of smashed glass...anything really. Can you tell James, he wants to know, but I don't want to be the person to make him sad." Q said as he started getting nervous he was on the verge of crying. "Sure. I'll go out and inform him." The therapist said as he got up and left. Q then drifted off to sleep.

Outside...

"Mr. Bond. Your husband asked me to inform you about everything he has been through. So I would like you to remain sitting." The therapist told James. James placed Evelyn on the floor and then looked at the therapist. "He was horribly abused. I am so surprise that he isn't a stressed out mess. He was abused by his parents, his foster parents, bullies, his former boyfriend, he even hurt himself sometimes, he was raped, burnt with lighters and cigarettes, hit with belts, bare hands, cut with shards of glass. He could have been such a wreck, he was visibly stressed when he talked about it, this is the worst abuse case that I have seen. Does he have any strange habits that I should be aware of?" The therapist said as he pulled out his note pad and started to take notes. "He gets nervous when we do 'it' so we typically don't do that or if we do then he can't handle it and he sits in the corner rocking back and forth. I am completely not in this relationship because of having 'it' but because I love him, so I don't push him to do anything he doesn't want. He gets nervous if I walk into the bathroom when he is in there. He only changes in the dark. He hides behind his hair all the time. If he gets stressed he sometimes brushes his hair over his eyes and then covers his eyes with his hands. He hates planes. He's quite picky about his hair, I typically have to help him comb it so that it doesn't annoy him. He is very clumsy and typically drops things, like plates (A.N. this idea was from IAmNoneOfThem on Tumblr I have to agree that I feel Q would hate the sound of dropping glass and breaking it and that he used to get hit if he broke a plate) and then he thinks that I am going to hit him when he does, and I always have to tell him that I would never ever do that. I just want to see him not have to freak out all the time. I can't believe that I never connected the dots." James said as he put his face in the palms of his hands. "It's okay. Now I have to go, Q is taking a nap. Please let him sleep, he needs it." The therapist said as he left.

**Thanks for reading! Reviews would rock. There is going to be a major time jump next chapter... :)**


	10. Chapter 10

2 Months later...

Q was healed doing much better. The doctors had found out that indeed James was a match. James donated his right kidney to Q and now Q was on immunosuppresants and doing well. "The results came in the mail!" James said as he walked into Q's hospital room holding up a manilla envelope. Q had undergone some I.Q. Testing to make sure that it hadn't dropped. James opened the envelope and pulled out a sheet and began to read. "Dear, Mr. Bond... We regret to inform you...your intelligence level has slipped from 134 to 111. Most likely this is due to brain damage from your accident. We are so sorry. Thank you, Peter Vonle." James said. "No. How is that possible!? How am I going to work!? Oh, god. Oh, god!" Q said as he cried into the palms of his hands. "Q, look I don't care if you have an I.Q. of 2 million or 50, I love you either way and so does Evelyn. You still have a high I.Q. just it slipped. It is normal. And it's not your fault at all. You'll be okay." James said as he hugged Q. It had been a rough few months. Today was Q last day in the hospital they had packed and everything was set. James packed the car got Evelyn in and then wheeled Q out in a wheelchair. He then helped Q take his first steps outside since the accident. Q deeply inhaled and exhaled taking in the scent of summer. They drove home to their apartment and settled in. Q held Evelyn's hand and walked her to the flat and James hauled all of Q's stuff up. The apartment was clean and looked normal. James gave Q some time alone while James helped Evelyn into some play clothes and took her out to the park next door. Q was upset. He wasn't that much above average anymore. Everything that had once defined him was gone and now he felt like a nobody. He sat down in the comfy chair in the sitting room and turned on the television. He watched a Hallmark movie and then fell asleep. James came back with Evelyn a little while later and checked on Q who was still asleep. Eve dropped by to say hello and to finally meet Evelyn. Eve felt bad for James and Q. She adored Evelyn though and told James that if he ever needed help with her she would happily help. Then she left. James set up some decorations and then put Evelyn down for her nap. Then Q woke up. "James, I am going to take a shower." Q said as he went into the bathroom. Q looked at himself in the mirror for the first time since the accident and didn't see himself. He saw an imposter who had taken over his body, a weak, and depressed imposter. He removed the beanie cap that he always wore to hide the scars on his head. His hair was only an inch long and it irritated him so much. He looked at the big surgical scar on his head and scowled at it. It was perfectly visible. He knew that in around 2 months it would be covered by his wavy, thick hair and he wouldn't have to see it ever again. Behind his glasses were these vibrant green eyes that looked tired. This was the new him. He knew it would only take around 3 months to fully return to the way he looked before. He got into the shower and then tried to make himself become accustom to his new life. He cried a lot now, James had grown used to it. Almost every night it was the same routine, cry until he fell asleep, and then in the morning James would attempt to cheer him up. Life had gotten to the sad point for Q. What was he now? What would he do? After he got his I.Q. Results M called him and told him that unfortunately she thought it would be best for him if he quit. He did. He was no longer a quartermaster. He was going to tell James tonight, and request that he no longer called him Q and instead by his real name... Niel.

**Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Whoa! I have updated a lot today! :D**

Q or rather now Neil set the table. He jumped when he felt a cool breeze on his head. He had forgotten to put on his beanie. He darted into the bathroom and put the beanie cap on. Then he fed Evelyn then put her to bed. It was going to be a special dinner with just him and James. James came home from the bookstore with a lot of books that Q had asked for. "James. I have something I really need to tell you," Q said as he sat down at his seat. James sat down in his seat and poured himself a glass of wine. "Don't tell me you want another child." James said as he picked up his fork. "Ummm... No... The results of the I.Q. testing were also sent to MI6 and M found out about them. She called me and told me that I should quit. I did and now I am no longer your Quartermaster. I'm sorry, But don't worry someone will replace me. Meanwhile, I have looked on the world wide web and found a job at the neighborhood highschool as a Computer Sciences teacher. I am going to be going in tomorrow for an interview." Q said as he picked up his fork and then began eating. "Alright. But Q tell me this. Why did you not tell me immediately?" James asked. "I just thought that since you were so happy about me getting out of hospital that I didn't want to spoil your happiness. You're not happy like that everyday. I'm sorry." Q said as he put his face in the palms of his hands. "Stop. Stop, apologizing. It's fine, I can see why you would want or have to quit. Don't worry." James said as he got out of his chair and knelt down in front of Q. "I also think that since I am no longer a Quartermaster. You should no longer call me Q. You should call me my real name. Which we are married under. Remember my real name is Neil Walker Bond. Therefore I think you should call me Neil." Neil/Q said as he ran his fingers through James' hair. "Yeah. I see why you think that. Sure, if that makes you happy. Now I'll have to think of yet another nickname. I'll still call you Q-Ty though." James said. They ate in silence for the rest of the meal and then they changed, Q in the dark and then James flicked on the light and changed. The got into bed and James lifted the back of Neil's shirt and ran his fingers along the scar. "This is the scar that binds us." James said in a loving tone. "Getting sentimental, Bond. I thought you would never say anything like that. But, stop. It hurts. My head hurts too." Neil said as he rolled onto his other side and looked into James' eyes. He started crying. James caressed Neil's face and wiped his tears with his thumbs. "Neil. Don't cry. I won't hurt you. I know that you are in pain. I'm sorry. I really am." James said as he pulled Neil close. Neil put his head on James' chest and felt him breath. "I love you." Neil said. James placed a hand on Neil's head and pulled the beanie off. "Neil. You don't need to wear this around me." James said as he threw it onto the bed side table and then ran his fingers through Neil's short hair. "Stop it. I hate this stupid short hair! It's awful! My head always gets cold. Please...Stop...This is kind of a personal hell." Neil said. James felt hot tears soak his shirt. He knew that this was really hard for Neil. It wasn't just about his hair. It was that he was uncomfortable in his skin, he hated the scars that covered his body. Whenever, Neil and him went to the beach people would always ask why Neil was covered in scars. People even thought that he had been abusing Neil. He would just tell the people to leave them alone and that he could never and would never hurt Neil. Neil was his soulmate and he knew it. "Alright. I'm sorry. Only a couple more months until it comes fully back. At least you aren't completely bald anymore. Plus, I think the scar is sexy. I love you so much and I hope that you know that I would never hurt you or leave you or make you do anything that you don't want to do. Because I love you that much. I have never loved anybody as much as I love you. And I hope that you know that. " James said as he grabbed the beanie cap and put it on Neil's head. "Thanks, Bond. I love you too." Neil said and those were his last words before he fell asleep. "Q-Ty. How about after your interview we go to the beach. I know how much you love the water. And it would be Evelyn's first time." James suggested. He could feel Neil nod a yes. Then he fell asleep.

**Yea! JOB INTERVIEW FOR NEIL! :D Or maybe it won't end up so happy. You'll just have to wait a little while. Then they go to the beach! :D They drive for hours :D Fluffy next chapter maybe. I feel so bad for Q. I would so like to see a drawing of Q/ Neil with short hair. **


	12. Chapter 12

Neil woke up to the alarm blaring. He hit the snooze button and then went out to the kitchen. He prepared his Earl Grey in this special mug and then went to Evelyn's room. "Hi. Evelyn." Neil said as he found Evelyn standing up in her crib. "Do you want me to give you a bath. I have time before I have to go to my job interview." Neil said as he lifted her out of her crib and carried her into the kitchen. "Yeah!" Evelyn said. "Alright then." Neil said as he took her into the bathroom and undressed her and then placed her into the bathtub. He turned on the water and adjusted it so that it wasn't too hot or too cold. Evelyn happily splashed around as Neil bathed her and then he drained the tub and got her out, wrapped her in a towel, and carried her into her bedroom. He dressed her in her tutu and a pink shirt. This was her favorite outfit. He tied her hair up into pigtails and then took her into the kitchen where he fed her and then drank his Earl Grey. James woke up and came into the kitchen and smiled at the sight of the two. "How are you?" James asked as he kissed the tops of their heads. "Lovely thank you." Neil said as Evelyn smiled. "Well, I best be off." Neil said as he grabbed his computer bag and then went out of the apartment and walked down the street to the school. The interview went well and they told him that he would get a response in a day or two. Neil was satisfied. He walked out of the large building and saw James in the car. "Neil, let's go. We have to beat the traffic." James said. "Where are we going?" Neil asked. "To the beach! Don't worry I packed your bathing suit in a bag and Evelyn is already dressed. Neil looked behind himself to see Evelyn playing with her toes and smiling at him. Neil waved at her and then blew her a kiss and she blew one back to him and giggled. "How was your interview?" James asked. "Fine. I'll hopefully find out if I got the job tomorrow." Neil said in a quick manner as he pulled out a crossword and started filling it in. James turned on the radio to some classical since he knew it would help Neil relax. They continued on like this for most of the car trip, but Neil didn't finish even one crossword puzzle, typically in this time frame he would have finished 6. "Neil, I'm thinking that we should move. Possibly to a house on the sea. It would be nice for Evelyn to have a backyard." James suggested. Neil nodded. "It would be farther away from the school you might teach at, but it would be away from all the chaos. After we go to the beach, I picked out a house to look at quickly." James said as he turned left and got off the highway. Neil smiled at him. He felt as if something was wrong with his husband. "Neil, I know that the last few months have been stressful and very hard for you and I think we should start fresh." James said as he reached his right arm out and squeezed Neil's shoulder. Neil nodded in reply. Then they continued driving in silence. They reached the beach around 12:00 P.M. They got the beach bag out, Evelyn out, and then changed in the bathroom stalls. They then emerged from the bathroom with James wearing rather tight and short light blue trunks and Neil wearing a long sleeved swim shirt and black and rather long swimming trunks. They found a spot upon the sand and set up. Three beach towel laying next to each other edge to edge and a green umbrella over head. James knew how bad Neil could burn, so he rubbed sun lotion all over Neil and Neil switched from his beanie hat to a baseball hat and fed Evelyn a bottle and some applesauce. Evelyn got tired after she ate, so Neil gently helped her lie down on the middle towel. Neil got on the left side of her and James got on the right side of her and then they both laid next to her. James reached a finger out and touched the tip of Neil's nose. Suddenly, someone screamed, "NEIL!" And Neil knew exactly who it was.

**Ha Ha cliffhanger! I have already written some of the next chapter. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Mum. Dad." Neil said as he sat up. "Who is this?!" His mother said in an anger and disgusted tone James stood up and shook their hands. "I'm your Son-in-Law." He said as Neil stood up and James wrapped his arm around Neil's waist and pulled him close. "WHAT?! NEIL! After years of sending you to God Save Us (A.N. A fake camp that I made up, (and it might come into play somewhere in the story) that parents who are extremely not okay with their childrens choice of lovers send their gay teenagers to, to make them straight... P.S. it doesn't work) and you marry him?!" Neil's mother said in an even more disgusted tone. Evelyn started to cry loudly. Neil's parental instincts kicked in and he picked Evelyn up and brushed her hair out of her face. "Son. It is morally irresponsible to raise a child with this... partner of yours." Neil's father said. "Dad. We are married. Men who are married to other men are allowed to have children! It's fine!" Neil said as he put Evelyn down and started holding the right side of his back. James helped Neil sit down. "James, water... please." Neil said as he started crying a little bit. "Neil... It's okay. I'll get you your medicine. Do you need to go to the lavatory?" James asked as he grabbed a water bottle opened it and handed that and the medicine to Neil. Neil put the pills in his mouth and took a swig of water and swallowed the pills. James helped Neil lie down. Neil rolled over onto his left side and continued to cry. "Neil. Do you need to go to the bathroom?" James asked him again. Neil shook his head. "Oh, now look what you have done!" Neil's mother said as she helped Neil sit up and she cuddled with him. "Mum! Get off me! And he's done nothing. Nothing at all. He saved me if anything..." Neil said as he lifted up his swim shirt and showed her the scar. "You cut him?!" Neil's mother said getting defensive. "No. I would never. I donated a kidney to him... he was in renal failure and he sometimes has pain." James explained. Neil nodded. Neil's father took off his belt and Neil jumped up and hid behind James. "Oh, yeah. By the way I have something i need to give you." James said. He then swung a well targeted punch at Neil's father's face and his father ended up with a massive bloody nose. James continued hitting Neil's father until Neil pinned his James' arms behind him and said, "James, stop. They're not worth it." "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO! YOU ABUSED HIM AND THEN TRIED TO SAY THAT I DID! IT'S SO WRONG! AND I COULD NEVER DO THAT! I HAVE SEEN ALL HIS SCARS. YOU DON'T DESERVE HIM AS A SON, YOU DESERVE A MONSTER!" James said. Neil's parents then left. And their day was resumed. "James, you didn't have to do that. All that's in the past, it doesn't matter anymore. I never want to see you get hurt because of me." Neil said with tears forming in his eyes. Bond kissed him and smiled at him. "Let's go in shall we." James said as he took Evelyn's cover up off and carried her into the water. Neil followed. They kept going in until the water was up to their mid sections. They splashed each other and after awhile Evelyn started crying and so Neil took her from James and then took her to the car. James followed He grabbed all the beach stuff loaded it into the car and then helped get Evelyn into her carseat. Then they drove to the house that they were going to look at. They only drove 10 minutes until they parked in front of a beautiful house. A woman greeted them at the door and then they went in. Neil looked in awe at the place it was perfect. It was right on the sea and so they have their own private spot. "Can we even afford this?" Neil asked James. "Well, yes. And it's already ours. I have been planning this for around 6 months and finally it was finished. I was just waiting to take you to the beach and then show you. If you want we can move in, in the next few days." James said. "Yes, it's perfect oh thank you James." Neil said as he put Evelyn down, she ran about on the yard for a little while and played. Neil went over to her and helped her find little white flowers in the grass.

**Thanks for reading. More updates coming soon, hopefully. I am happy with this chapter. I really hate Neil's parents... I am making his life difficult. :D Thanks again. **


	14. Chapter 14

They left their new home and drove for the hour and a half drive back to their apartment. James cooked some pasta for dinner while Neil changed Evelyn into her pajamas. The phone rang, and James picked the phone up and answered it, "Bond residence...Yeah... Yep he does... Oh thank you...Yes he will be so happy... thank you again." "Bond, was that the principal of the school?" Neil asked. "Yes. You got the job!" James said. Neil ran into his arm and hugged him. Evelyn then ran to them and she hugged Neil's leg. "Neil, you are officially the most dorky person I know, but I love you. And congratulations." James said as he kissed Neil's neck. "Bond... Stop... Please..." Neil said. "Sure." James said calmly. He then resumed making dinner. "But, thank you. I am quite excited." Neil said as he sat Evelyn in her highchair. "Baby girl, are you hungry?" Neil asked her. She nodded. Neil spoon fed her baby food and then when she had eaten all of it, him and James ate their dinner. After they finished Neil put Evelyn to bed and James and him crawled into bed. James slept on the left side as always and Neil on the left with his head on James' chest. His glasses were still on when he fell asleep, so James' removed them kissed Neil's forehead and drifted off to sleep.

**I am so sorry that it is so short! I will hopefully post more later! I really need some ideas for new chaps so please tell me any. Even if they are completely crazy, I'll figure out a way to put them in! :) thank you for reading. R/R! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Neil woke James up in the middle of the night since he had wet the bed and had a cold sweat all over. James shook Neil awake. "Neil! Wake up." James said. "W...why am I wet?" Neil asked as he opened his eyes. "You had an accident in the bed and you had a bad night sweat." James said. "James, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." Neil said. James got out of bed and Neil flinched and curled up into a ball and started rocking back and forth. "Neil. It's okay. It happens to everyone. Were you having a nightmare?" James, asked. "Please don't hit me! I didn't mean to! I really didn't!" Neil said as he started rocking faster and sobbing. "Neil, you know that I would never hit you. Let's get you out of bed." James said as he picked Neil up bridal style and then helped him stand up. Neil ran into one of the corners of the room and sat and rocked. James stripped the bed and then threw the sheets into the washer, and came into the bedroom and put on new sheets. James went over to Neil. "Neil, let's get you changed. He helped the scared Neil undress and re dress into new pajamas and then helped him into the bed. He then got into bed and watched Neil fall asleep. Neil's face went from scared to relaxed the instant his eyes closed, and his breathing became soft and regular. Then he fell asleep since he knew that Neil was safe.

**I need some new chapter idea if you have any please tell me them in a PM thanks so much for reading :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Neil woke up in different pajamas and the bed had different sheets on it and on top of every thing he had a massive migraine. He nudged James who woke up. "James, did you have 'it' with me when I was asleep and then changed me into different pajamas and put different sheets on the bed?" Neil asked as he got out of bed and got his glasses. "No. Do you think that I would really do that? You had an accident in bed last night and a bad night sweat because of a nightmare, sometimes when that happens then you don't remember it the next morning." James said as he stood behind Neil and wrapped his arms around Neil waist. "James, stop. To much." Neil said as he started to have a small panic attack. James sat Neil down on the bed and grabbed a paper bag from the bedside tables drawer. He held it up to Neil's mouth. "Blow." James said. Neil started to breathe in and out slowly. After a couple of minutes Neil's breathing returned to normal. "Good." James said as he took the bag away. "I'm sorry." Neil said as he started crying. James felt horrible, so he hugged Neil and kissed his forehead. "You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. It's me who should be sorry." James said as Neil hugged him. James found this sad because his husband was acting like a scared little child because of him. But his thoughts didn't last for long, because Evelyn started crying in the other room. "James, I'll be back. Can you make me a cup of Earl Grey?" Neil asked. "Sure." James said. Neil then went into Evelyn's room. Evelyn was standing in her crib and she started jumping up and down when Neil came into the room. "Good morning! Let's get you outta there and change you." Neil said as he grabbed her around the waist and lifted her out of her crib. He took her out of her pink pajamas and put her in a pink tutu, brown leggings, her pink 'I am my daddy and papa's little princess shirt', and white socks on her feet. "Bwaid." Evelyn said. "What?" Neil asked. James' voice sounded from the kitchen,"she wants you to braid her hair." "I'm sorry, baby girl, but I don't know how to." Neil said. James walked into the room, handed Neil his tea, and then grabbed a brush. He brushed out her red hair and and then French braided it. Neil looked in awe to see what his husband, possibly the most dangerous person in the world was doing. "Where did you learn how to do that?" Neil asked as James tied off the end of Evelyn's hair with a hair tie. "The girls who were at the orphanage I stayed at for week before I went to go live my aunt and her husband, taught me to." James said. Evelyn then went running into the kitchen, Neil and James followed. James took some waffles out of the waffle iron. They were burnt black. James put one on a plate and stuck a candle in it and lit the candle. "Happy birthday, Neil. I hope your day is filled with burnt waffles." **

**I have almost no new ideas left. Uh oh! Please if you have ideas P.M. Them to me. I will give you credit thanks so much. Anything fluffy,sad, angsty, but please NO death for Evelyn, Neil, or James! Thank you so much for reading! R/R/P.M. Ideas! I sawSkyfall again last night! I will never get bored of it! :) it is a bloody big ship anyways! Fave line... Whole Q bond scenes and 'tell me what ou think of when I say this' scene where James calls M a bad name! Shocking right! XD :) thanks again for readiNg!**


	17. Chapter 17

"Aw! Thank you James! You have no idea how much this means to me! Oh, thank you! It looks... Delicious." Neil said as he hugged James and then he took a bit of his birthday waffle and then had to force it down his throat. "You didn't have to eat it you know." James said with a laugh. "James, why didn't you inform me of it before I took a rather large bite?" Neil asked with a laugh. "I'm sorry, but I forgot to. I am a horrible cook all I can make is coffee and your tea. Anyways, I am taking you and only you out to dinner tonight to your favorite restaurant." James said. "But what about Evelyn?" Neil asked as he picked her up and put her in her highchair. "I bribed M to watch her along with Eve." James said with a sly smile. "Well, I better go freshen up a little bit." Neil said as he went into the bathroom and then got out of his pajamas and got into the bathroom. James fed Evelyn while Neil showered. Neil freshened up and then came into the living room. James was sitting on the floor building a block tower with Evelyn. "Neil take over, please. I need to change. Cause we are going somewhere." James said. "Bond. You can't hide anything from me and you know that." Neil said as he sat on the floor. "Well, I am hiding this." James said as he got up and went into the bedroom. Thirty minutes later James came out of the bedroom showered, shaved, and dressed. "Alright let's go." James said. He pulled the stroller out of the bedroom and put Evelyn in. They left the apartment, James holding Neil hand as they walked to their destination.

**Cliffhanger! Thank you so much to Prosper-the-XVIII For asking for more situations with M in them! :) There will be more. I have just had a genius idea come to mind, but I would still love novel ideas. Thank you so much! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

Bond. The zoo! Really, I have never been before!" Neil said as he hugged and then passionately kissed Bond. Bond led Neil, who was pushing Evelyn in the stroller, to the monkey house. "Are you the Bonds?" A woman asked. "Yes, that's us." James said. "Alright, let's start the tour. I am Missy and I'll be your guide." Missy said with a smile. Neil suspected that something was up, but he and Bond happily followed her into a closed of section of the zoo. In a little while they were looking a alligators. After they went to the penguin house. The tour guide Missy brought a penguin into a holding room. "Ha, James, this is amazing. Evelyn look it's a penguin!" Missy brought the penguin close to them and she let them pet the penguin and give the penguin fish. Then they went into the giraffe in closure and they fed the giraffes lettuce. Except the giraffe seemed to like to try to eat Neil's hair more than the lettuce. Neil got angry at the giraffe and then told it to stop, but it kept continuing to try and snack on Neil's hair. After that they ate a quick lunches and walked home. When they got home Evelyn took a nap and then James and Neil started packing. They were half way done when Evelyn started crying. Neil ran into the bedroom, Evelyn had a bloody nose. Neil grabbed a huge tissue box and held tissues up to her nose. "Neil. What's going on?" James asked as he walked into the room. "She just had a little bloody nose."

**Hola! I made artwork based off this on deviantart search The Zoo and 00Q **

**I am still open for ideas in fact I need them. I only have a couple of ideas that will last about a long chapter. More to come with M in them. :) Thanks for reading :) **


	19. Chapter 19

Her nose stopped bleeding after a little while and James and Neil freshened up. After two hours M and Eve came. "Hello, Bond, Neil? Where are you?" Eve said as they opened the door to the Bond apartment. "In the bedroom." James said as him and Neil came out of the bedroom and into the central area of the flat. James went into Evelyn's room and came out with her. Eve waved at her as Evelyn rubbed her eyes. James gave Eve Evelyn and then kissed Evelyn's cheek. Neil did the same. "We won't be out long. Only till about 10." James said as he took Neil's hand. M had been staring at James since after he kissed Evelyn's cheek. "Alright. Food's in the fridge and pantry, Evelyn's bed time is 7:30 sharp. if she gets hungry give her the squeezable applesauce. Don't let her watch anything on the telly. And that's pretty much it." James said. They then, hand in hand opened the door, exited the apartment, closed the door, and got into the elevator.  
Meanwhile on floor 16.  
Evelyn was screaming and crying bloody murder. Eve took her into her bedroom and sat in the rocking chair. M had a migraine, so she plopped down in front of the telly and took a nap. Eve knew that she was doing so, but she didn't care. M not annoying her was the best thing ever.  
Back in the possible torture chamber  
Evelyn was still screaming and sobbing and asking for Neil and James. "They'll be back soon, Evelyn. They need a little time to themselves." Eve said, but Evelyn just continued to cry. Eve attempted to sing every single children song that she knew, but the screaming and sobbing just continued. Eve, who was at her wits end, reached into the crib and felt something very soft. She pulled it up and it was Evelyn's baby blanket. She quickly gave it to Evelyn who took it and hugged it all while sucking her thumb. She stopped crying. She knew that the blanket smelled like her daddies. Evelyn then fell asleep in Eve's arms.  
At the restaurant,  
"Bond, I feel bad. This is the first time neither of us is going to be with Evelyn." Neil said. "Don't worry. She'll be fine, Eve and M are watching her." James said as he smiled at Neil. "Well, even if anything goes wrong, I installed a tracking device in her hair tie, so then I could track her from my cell phone if need be." Neil said with a shrug. "Good. Well, love, I will attempt to make better pancakes tomorrow." James said with a grin. "No. You really don't have to. Like really." Neil said as he took his foot and rubbed James' leg with it. They continued talking. Then they ate and it was dessert time. Suddenly everyone in the restaurant bursting song, singing 'For he's a jolly good fellow' for Neil, and a waitress came on roller skates (even though it was a really fancy restaurant) carrying a computer cake. If Neil hadn't been so heavily trained in computer sciences he could have believed that it was real. Not only that, but the cake was delicious. Chocolate cake with a raspberry filling. "Oh my god, James that cake was beautiful and delicious all at the same time!" Neil said he smiled happily. "I'm really happy that you liked it, plus there is more for later. Plus it is time for your gift." James said as he lifted up a large and what seemed very heavy box and slid it on the floor to Neil. "Well, open it." James said trying to conceal his laughter. "James. You didn't have to." Neil said blushing. "Oh, well you deserve it, but if you really don't want it then I'll return it." James said with a sly smile. "Fine, I'll open it at home." Neil said. "Alright then. CHECK PLEASE!" James said. They got the check, signed, and then went home. They opened the door and it was silent. Completely silent. James dropped the box and then ran into Evelyn's bedroom. No one was in there, not even Evelyn and she should have been in there since it was 9:00 P.M. He then ran into the sitting room. No one as in there in the either. Then they heard muffled screams coming from the bathroom. James and Neil darted to the bathroom.

**Already have planned the next chapter. Boy this one was long. I will typically only be posting on the weekend now since I am crazy busy during the week. I would LOVE some novel idea! PLEASE! By the way the burnt pancakes was a joke. A friend and I always either burn pancakes or under cook them. :D Thanks for reading. If you have any ideas P.M. me please! :D Thanks again! :D**


	20. Chapter 20

M was hanging from the shower curtain by her bound hands, Eve was lying on her stomach with her hand bound around the toilet bottom. Both of there mouths were taped shut. James and Neil helped them get untied and ripped the tape off their mouths. "Where is Evelyn?" Neil asked panicking "Someone took her while another person tied us up. We are so sorry!" Eve said as she started to tear up. Neil reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone and turned on the tracking device. "She's on the other side of town." Neil said. Him and James then ran out of the apartment, went downstairs, got into the car, and tracked her down. They ended up at a park. They ran along the grass, only to see a man carrying something large. They then watched in horror as the other man withdrew a gun from his pocket.  
James pulled out his gun as well and was first to shoot, he knew that there was a one in ten chance that he could hit Evelyn, but still he pulled the trigger.

The other man fell backwards and died. Evelyn was sobbing. Neil and James ran over to her and hugged her. "Evelyn. Thank god, you're okay. Don't worry baby girl, I got you." Neil said as he picked her up and hugged her more. James dragged the body to the middle of the field and then took out a lighter and set the body on fire. After all he had a license to kill.

After the body finished burning they got back in the car and drove home. When they got back into the apartment. M and Eve apologized multiple times, and then they left. Neil and James changed for bed and they then took Evelyn into their room and put her in the middle of their bed. They climbed in, one on each side of her. She clung to James and Neil rubbed her back. "What if the adoption agency finds out?" Neil asked with fear blazing in his eyes. "Don't worry they won't. I am allow to kill anyone if they harm me or my family. I have a license to kill remember. But I think that we should move tomorrow." James said. Neil nodded. Tomorrow they were going to be in a new territory.

**Yea! Another chapter for you guys. Thanks to everyone who is reading! I still need ideas so please P.M. if you have any. :D Thanks again :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**The next morning...  
**James woke up and stared at his husband. Evelyn was lying on James' chest and Neil was next to him. Neil moaned in his sleep and then whimpered. James reached his hand out and took off Neil's beanie cap. He tossed it into the bedside table drawer. "Neil, it's growing back. And quickly. At this rate you will need a haircut in a week." James said with a chuckle. He was happy that his husband was finally recovering from the serious injuries. But as soon as he said the word 'haircut' Neil eyes abruptly opened and he got out of bed muttering, "James, no. It's still too short." Neil went into the bathroom then there was a click and James knew that he had locked the door. "Neil. I didn't mean it like that. In fact in reality, I was just joking. I would never. And I think that you should know that by know. What did you think that I was going to do?" James said as he got up and carried the still sleeping Evelyn and stood by the bathroom door. "Neil, I really did mean it. I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry if I upset you. I know the real problem and you need to acknowledge it, and I know that you know that it is that you are very uncomfortable in your own skin. Neil, please come out. We need to start to finish packing." James said as he knocked on the door. He knew that he had screwed up BIG TIME. He then heard the door unlock and Neil opened the door. Neil came out with huge red rings around his eyes and he had some tears running down his face. Neil wiped them off and James hugged Neil. "I'm sorry. I love you no matter what you look like and you need to know that. You are... this is going to sound extremely odd, but... you look hot. I get a boner every time I look at you." James said and he ruffled Neil's hair. "Bond, where is my hat?" Neil asked. "I don't know." James said as he picked up the telephone and called a moving truck service.

**Yes! A new chapter! I am on a roll! Today is also my birthday, so I am surprised that I actually have time to update, but yea! I really like this chapter! I need more IDEAS! PLEASE! Thank you to the people who read this. It means a ton to me and I am really proud of this. Fun fact: Skyfall was my first James Bond film! I am an addict now. I am going to buy every single tape of James Bond that has been released on VHS. So no Skyfall (obviously), no Casino Royale (except I will have the old one!), and no Quantum Solace (sorry if I didn't spell that right). But I will still have a blast watching all the films! **

**Thanks for reading again :D**


	22. Chapter 22

The moving trucks came once everything was packed up and then they loaded the trucks and James, Neil, and Evelyn got into the the car and drove to the new house. When everyone got to the new apartment they unloaded the trucks and then set up all the essentials and then left the other boxes in the living room. Among the essentials were, the crib, James and Neil's bed, changing table, clothes, dressers, coffee maker, tea and coffee mugs, and Neil's large collection of computers. Then JAmes fixed lunch and Neil took an envelope, filled it with all the pictures that they had taken of Evelyn and them since they adopted her, addressed it to the adoption agent, and put it in the mailbox. Neil, James, and Evelyn ate lunch and then Neil put Evelyn down for a nap while James unpacked. They unpacked for hours while Evelyn took a rather long nap. At 5 o'clock they had finished unpacking and Evelyn had woken up, so Neil went upstairs and got Evelyn. She cooed and kissed Neil's cheek when he carried her downstairs. James waved at her and Neil took her into the kitchen and fed her some baby food and cheerios. Then he set up the WiFi and also the television, computers, and printers. He then put Evelyn on the couch and read a pamphlet to her on new high tech computers. Neil already had known about this stuff for years, but he thought that it would be a good starting point for her. James fixed dinner as Neil read. James was actually listening to Neil reading as he cooked, infact he found the information rather fascinating. At 7:00 P.M. Neil put Evelyn in her Pack N' Play and then sat down with James for dinner. "Neil. I'm sorry about this morning. I really didn't mean it." James said. "No, you're right. I am uncomfortable in my own skin. My doctors have been telling me that for years. Just sometimes I feel so alone." Neil said. "You're never alone, I am here for you, even when I go to work out in the field I am always a phone call away. Now, I got a call from M and she needs me back in the field in three days time." James said. "Yes, I know. I hacked into the world wide phone central base and heard the conversation. But how long?" Neil asked as he looked over at the playpen where Evelyn was playing with a soft ball. "3 days till I leave, as I said before. And I could be out there for a week or so... It really depends. Neil, you know that if I could I would never go back to work again, but unfortunately I don't have a choice. Because I'm a double-oh agent I really can never leave work. I am going to be going to China to track down an organization." James said. Neil knew his husbands job required him to be gone. It was awful, but that was James' duty. Neil knew that the next three days should be cherished because there was always the possibility that James would never come back. "James, I'll be fine. Just when the time comes for you to leave, I'll be upset, just like every single time before. Only now there will be two people missing you." Neil said. "I can probably get Moneypenny to stay in the guest room while I'm gone, if you need it." James suggested. He then took a sip of his red wine. "No. I need to spend some one-on-one time with Evelyn. James, I know that you think that I might not be able to handle her after the accident, but I know that yes I can. Just keep me updated and I'll be happy." Neil said. They ate in silence then they changed Evelyn into her pajamas and put her into her crib. Neil and James changed into their pajamas and cuddled in bed. Then Neil grabbed a small box and handed it to James. "Open it." Neil said. James opened the small box, something shiny was in it, "Dog tags Bond. Wear them for me, please. They also have a tracking device in them so I can track your every step." Neil said. "Thank you, but really why are you giving me dog tags?" James asked. "In case anything happens to you. Then you'll be returned to me. If you die and someone finds your body then they can contact me and then I'll get your body since I am your husband. Plus, if you get ill then a doctor can look up your medical records and then tell me that I am needed." Neil said. James could tell that talking about the possibilities was making Neil nervous and upset. James took them out of the box and then put them on. "I just don't want you to leave me." Neil said as tears ran down his face. James hugged Neil and then said, "I won't leave you forever, even if you want me to." He wiped Neil's tears away and then got out of bed and got the birthday box and gave it to Neil. "Open it." James said. Neil fingered at the tape and then ripped it off. Inside the box there were books lots and lots of books it was Neil's heaven. Neil pulled them all out one by one and then said, "Oh, James! Thank you so much! These are all the books on my reading list. Thank you thank you thank you!" Neil said. He looked like a child on Christmas morning. At the bottom of the box there was an envelope. Neil opened it and pulled out the contents. There were five tickets in it. Two were for James and him to go to a computer convention and the other three were for a cruise to the Bahamas. "Oh, James. Thank you!" Neil said. James shrugged and Neil hugged, and kissed him. "This has been the best birthday ever." Neil said. "Well, I'm glad that I could be a part of it." James said with a smile. Evelyn let out a scream and Neil darted into her new bedroom. He lifted her out of the Pack N' Play. He tried bouncing her, but that didn't work. He then felt her forehead... it was warm. "James! I think she's running a fever! What do we do?!" Neil yelled above the screaming and sobbing. James came into the room with a thermometer and a wet wash cloth. Neil pressed the wash cloth to Evelyn's forehead as James took her temperature. "38.8 Neil we need to take her to the hospital!" James said. Neil wrapped Evelyn in her blanket and then grabbed the diaper bag and got Evelyn outside and into the car. They then drove to the nearest hospital.

**That's the upload for today! Thanks for reading! :D I am really happy with this. I would LOVE and I NEED some new ideas for this story! Thanks for reading!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you to the Guest who came the with the want for NEil to explain the abuse.**

Neil sat in the back seat with Evelyn while James drove. Evelyn cried most of the way. They drove for an hour to London's Childrens Hospital and parked the car, and then ran into the E.R. The nurses there told them to wait, but James told them that their daughter needed care and also told them that if they didn't bring her in he would make it his personal goal to see them removed from their position. A nurse took them back into the E.R., registered Evelyn and then brought them in a room. A nurse came into the room a while later and told them that she was going to start an I.V. drip. James sat on the hospital bed with Evelyn in his lap. The nurse prepared the needle and then slowly inserted it into Evelyn's hand. Evelyn screamed and sobbed while James continuously got hit in the face by Evelyn's other hand. Neil's face turned white as all the blood drained from it. They drew some blood and then hooked her up to the drip. Evelyn continued to cry and sob. James took her in his arms and rocked her to sleep. James then asked a question that had been on his mind for quite a long time, "Neil, can you just tell me about all the abuse. I want to help you, just i need information. Hell, I already know that it was bad, just I need insight. "Alright then. When I was three my father started to drink because my mother had left him. Because of all the alcohol there were some days where he would never show up. He could be at the bar for over 48 hours sometimes, and he would tell me when he was going. So I was left alone in my parents house, for extended amounts of time. But sometimes he would wake me up, make me stand in the corner of the room and whip me with the metal part of his belt and the leather part for sometimes 2 hours straight, and then he made me wash the floors of the blood. I wouldn't be able to lie down for sometimes days at a time. Other times he would wake me up, pull off my pants, and make me have 'It' with him for hours on end. I remember waking up in the mornings in horrible lower abdominal pain. Onetime I screamed so loud that the neighbors half a mile away could hear. After a year my mum came back, but my dad still drank and still continued doing those things to me, except my mum didn't seem to care. I alaeays turned to studying and reading whenever they were home. Then mum left again and dad started pressing lit cigarettes to my forehead, I once tried to burn me with a candle. He would lock me in my bedroom and refuse to feed me for days. The kids at school somehow found out that I was gay when I was 13 and they called me a fairy and a ton of other things. My teachers didn't care. Then they started cutting me up with razors, and throwing me into the dumpsters. I remember a kid named Michael, he was one of the worst. I remember one day when I was a day away from turning 14 he came up to me grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and took me into the bathroom. He had a ton of other boys in there as well and they pulled my trousers down. Then some of the boys took them and ran off with them. I was completely naked. Then Michael's friend, Timmy I think was his name held me down in a kneeling position and Michael removed my shirt and then took a razor and sliced my back multiple times, then he cut my hair so that all the scars on the forehead showed. It was extremely choppy and it looked horrible. Then I heard foot steps behind me. My favorite teacher, who was brand new to the school, came in and yelled at the boys. His name was Eric Fleming. He helped me off the floor and looked at my back and ever so gently held tissues on my back. I was a sobbing mess on the floor. He then went to the gym and took a towel out of the stack and came back. He wrapped me in a towel and took me to the hospital. Then later found out about my family life and told Child Protective Services and they gave him custody of me, but when I was 15 he was killed by a gang. After I took his last name and then had to live with my birth parents and the situation just got worse. They sent me to save God Save Us continuously after they heard word that I was gay. I has to pray for hours there and at night it was sex city. I never had it though. But then I came home, and things got bad again. They set me up with a dates with girls and tried to arrange a marriage. Then I was 18 so I moved out and went to college. Then met George my former boyfriend who also abused me and raped me. Now here I am." Neil said with tears leaking out of his eyes. James stroked the back of Neil's hand with his fingers and then the nurse came in.

I have already finished the next chapter! yea it will be up soon. Thank you for reading!


	24. Chapter 24

"She might have a case of bronchitis and she has an ear infection as well. We will need an x-ray to make sure she doesn't have pneumonia and we will have to put her to sleep.. Is that alright? If it is pneumonia then she'll have to stay in the hospital until it clears up because pneumonia is very dangerous to infants. I'll send a nurse in to take her back." She said and with that she left. James turned on the television and watched the International Poker Championship. Neil looked at the wallpaper there were cartoon circus elephants on the walls (A.N. Whenever I went to the hospital when I was a child [which was quite often] I would always be put in a room with a cartoon elephant circus on the walls and that's pretty much all I remember and I always hated it for some reason) The funny thing about the wallpaper was that the hospital was a sad place most of the time and yet they tried to cheer children up with a circus of elephants. Neil wondered what was going through the peoples minds when they selected it. The door then opened and a nurse came in. "Hi, I'm nurse Carol. I am going to take her back to the x-ray while you two are moved upstairs to a room." She said with a smile. James handed her Evelyn and then she went out of the room and another nurse came and led them upstairs. The room they were put in was painted a bright white and there was a crib and a hospital bed in it. James fell asleep on the bed and then Neil walked down to the hospital chapel. He pulled his cross necklace out of his back pocket and held it in his hands and knelt down before the altar and then bowed his head did the father, son, and holy spirit (A.N. sorry I don't know the actual terminology for it) and then prayed. "God, please make Evelyn better. I know that it is very dangerous and that I shouldn't be asking you for anything since I am a sinner. But I am the happiest I have ever been since she came. Please, god. If you are listening, make her better Please don't take her away from James and me. We love her so much. I know that we messed up big time, but we are trying our best. Please give us a second chance... please..." Neil said trying to hold back his tears. Even though he didn't seem catholic he was a catholic as much as he could be even though in his mother's book, any gay person could not be a true catholic, but she was wrong. He was a catholic and if he wanted to be one he was going to be one. He knew that somehow god had a spot in heaven for James and even for himself, and definitely Evelyn. Neil then got up and went back to the room. James was awake and watching the poker championship again. Then a nurse came in looking nervous and upset.

**Thanks for reading! :) R/R**


	25. Chapter 25

Panic hit Neil like a ton of bricks."Please don't tell me that something went wrong." Neil said. "I am so sorry. We encountered some issues. Evelyn had double pneumonia and she had a ton of fluid in her lungs. Her organs were also working over time. I am so sorry. But... She... Didn't make it. Her heart stopped and we have tried as hard as we can to bring her back, but she's..." The nurse said. "No. No. No. No. This isn't right! She wasn't that sick! Oh, my god! No! NO!" Neil said as he started to sob. He then started hyperventilating and James asked for a paper bag. The nurse gave one to him and then Neil was forced to slowly breathe in and out of the bag. "A medical examiner is looking over her body. The. She will be sent to the funeral house that you choose. I am so sorry for your loss." The nurse said. Neil collapsed on the floor and sobbed James sat on the floor with him and then they hugged each other and even James cried a little. They sat on the floor and cried together until a doctor said that they needed the room and that they needed to leave. James and Neil left the hospital, got into the car, and then drove home. The carseat in the back was empty.

**Bet you didn't see that coming. Sorry that it is so short. Please I need ideas. R/R**


	26. Chapter 26

A week later...James put on his suit and tie and Neil did as well. They both glanced at the photo of Evelyn that was on their bedside table. They had informed the adoption agency of what happened and they said that if they ever wanted another child, that they were free to come back. Neil had spent the last week crying non stop and James had told M that he couldn't go to the field that week because of the loss of Evelyn. Only M, Eve, Evelyn's birth mother, and Neil and James were invited to the funeral. When they got to the funeral house the preacher said some kind words and then told Neil that 'god would always look after her and that it was for the best. ' Neil couldn't believe that his little girl was dead. He would never get to see her playing with her toes again, never get to see her grow up, they had only been in her life for a short 3 months and now that was all gone. Her room was left the way it had been when they had first moved into the house, nothing moved. James would often find Neil sitting in there crying and sometimes holding on to Evelyn's baby blanket. Ther was no way to ease the pain of losing a child. Especially your first. The funeral was formal and quiet, people payed their respects and then left. The hardest part was when they were putting her in the ground. Neil and James went out to the cemetery and went to the site that they has chosen, the preacher came out and then said as prayer as they lowered Evelyn's coffin into the ground. Neil was crying and James was hugging him, trying in the least to make Neil feel a little better, but even James was sad. This was his first child, a child who he didn't want, but then agreed to and loved her so much, and then god decided to take her away like he had for almost everything else. They sat there for most of the day grieving and then they went home and grieved some more.

**Sorry that it is so short! I desperately need some book ideas! Thanks for reading R/R**


	27. Chapter 27

Two months later...Things had been going slowly for the Bond's and James had return to work the week after Evelyn had passed. Today was Neil's first day of work. He woke up early and tried not to wake James, who was resting after coming home early that morning from a mission to France. Neil showered got dressed in his white shirt, tan cardigan, and dark blue tie. He slipped on his shoes and then kissed James on the forehead, grabbed his fresh cup of Earl Grey, his computer, and then got in the car and started the hour long drive to the school. He listened to classical music trying to take the edge off his nervousness and it work... A little bit. His cell phone then rang. "Hello, Neil Bond speaking... Oh good morning, James... what!? Silva's back!... I thought you terminated him...oh makes sense...yes, I understand... Well, I love you, don't get hurt... Have fun in Shanghi...yeah got to go. Bye, love you." Neil said as he hung up the phone. Neil started pondering, 'Not only has Bond just come back from a mission, but now he is being sent to Shanghi, what the hell is M thinking! James needs rest and I want some time with him.' Neil didn't have much time to think because he then arrived at the school. He parked his car in his assigned parking spot and then got his computer and tea and then went in. He was third minutes early. And students would start coming into his room in around fifteen minutes. Neil went up to the third floor and then went into his computer sciences classroom. The room had around twenty laptops inside. Neil was in heaven. And his classroom had a backroom with a little kitchen. The door to his classroom opened while he was putting his name up on the board. In walked a small student. "Hello, I am your computer sciences teacher, my name is Mr. Bond." Neil said as he started putting things on his desk. "Hello. I'm Max. Where should I sit?" Max asked. "Anywhere you like." Neil said as he placed his photo of him, James, and Evelyn at the beach on his desk. "Is that you daughter?" Max said as he was suddenly over Neil's shoulder. "Yes." Neil said getting up and going int the kitchen to get his school licensed computer out of there. "She's cute. How old is she?" Max asked as for some reason he sat at Neil's desk. "She would be three as of next week." Neil said. "Is she dead?" Max asked. "Yes." Neil replied as he brought out the huge box from his kitchen. "Is that your husband?" Max asked. "Yes." Neil said getting annoyed by all the questions. "He's not around much I'm guessing, even though your daughter just died." Max said looking at the photo. "No, he's around when I need him and then out of town when I feel better. Why don't you go take your seat and not mine." Neil said. Max got off of Neil's chair and then assembled the unassembled parts of the computer. After he finished assembling his computer all the students filed in. They all sat down and then Neil started, "Hello class. I am Mr. Bond and I'm your computer sciences teacher. Now to start of the year let's talk abut what you will learn. You will learn how to fix various issues on computers, then you learn some of the ways computers are built and what goes into making one." Neil said. He could hear a student smirk and then the same student said, "You're seriously going to teach us how to fix a computer while your as straight as an oval." "Excuse me. Please go to Principal George's, not a good way start off the year is it." Neil said. The student got up and left the classroom. Neil wasn't satisfied though, a student making comments about his sexuality is not okay, and how did they know that he was gay. It hurt for people to say things like that, but then again students saying those things was even worse. Inside Neil was sobbing, but in the outside Neil was trying told it together. He then continued class crying on the inside. Lunch was the worst, a student started to flick peas at Neil, and with hair like Neil's they would just get stuck. After lunch, he went into his classroom o the board was the word 'Fag', Neil felt the tears leaking out of his eyes. He went into the kitchen and got out a scrub brush and scrubbed at the board. The rest of the day went the same, people were rude and made sly comments and were very mean. At the end of the day Neil felt like dying.

**Sorry if you really don't like people making fun of Neil's sexuality, but you'll understand why it's in there after readnext the next chapter. Thank you thank you thank you to Prosper-The-XVIII (sorry if i got it wrong) for asking for James to go back on a trip. That will come more into play in the next chapter. I still am COMPLETELY open to ideas! :) thanks for reading! :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**sorry that it's so short. I wrote this in about one minute. **

**WARNING! SELF HARM! TRIGGER!**

When Neil got home from work he sat in Evelyn's room and cried his eyes out. He needed James, and sometime when he really did need James he was gone. Neil went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror, he hadn't done so since true day he had come home from the hospital. He didn't look like himself, he looked tired and worn out. He could feel something bubbling inside him and then he popped just like a zit. He grabbed a razor from the bathroom counter. He felt the plastic in his hand. He didn't care if it would hurt, he really didn't care. He slit his wrist edge to edge watching the crimson blod come pouring out and landing on the clean floor. He kept going until his arms were almost completely covered. He felt useless, he felt tired, he felt angry, he even felt scared. Then the next minute he collapesed on the floor.

**So I received some hate mail on chapter 10:**

Lemonie:This is really poorly written and anyone who tells you otherwise is  
deluded. It's OOC, has an appalling plot and you can't paragraph or punctuate  
to save your life. I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but this is the  
truth.

Since this person is a guest I cannot respond to her/him V.I.A. PM. So I am doing it here.

First, have you even read the entire thing... Do you know that Neil is actually Q? Some people Really like this story, so now you have also made a offensive comment about them many of whom are ridiculously amazing! I love the plot. It's grief... There isn't enough of that in the world. Well, and for your really mean comment on how I write with paragraphs or punctuation... I never learned how to make proper paragraphs. And I think that my punctuation is fine. There is no law of the land for writing. It is a free and creative world! That's what I love about it. At the end of the letter you say that you are sorry to be the bearer of bad news. Well please stop trying to make me feel better about what you just said. What you said was very cruel. I was actually close to tears when I read it, because I have had very hard few years and this website and writing is the only relief I get, and to hear something that bad about something I have worked on so hard is really painful. I am writing for me not for you. If you don't like my story stop reading it, and don't leave mean comments that make you look like a bad person, when you are really hurting other people. Another reason why cam writing on here is because I have friends who want to read my stuff and on here they can. Please stop, because no matter how much you try to get me off this website, I won't get off because I love what I do.

Thanks

-IAMERIK

**Sorry about that readers! I REALLY needed to get that off my chest. I have pretty much no ideas left except on so I'm going to use it. And it shall appear in the next chapter!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello, I am über sorry about the wait. I have been so busy! I am so sorry! **

Neil woke up with blurry vision... He drew the conclusion that his glasses were not on. "Neil. Your awake!" A voice said in the blurry distance. Neil knew who it was... It was James. He felt his glasses be pushed up the bridge of his nose and then James hugged him. "What the hell were you thinking!?" James asked worriedly. "I... I... Don't know. The kids at the school are treating me horribly... And I just miss her." Neil stuttered. James knew what he meant by her... It was Evelyn. "Neil, do you want me to get you some help?" James asked. "No...It was a one time thing." Neil said. James helped him up, dressed the wounds, and then helped Neil into bed. "Neil. There is something I need to tell you. The other day we got a call. The adoption agency told me that there are two children available. That was where i went not another mission, I just simply drove to London to meet the adoption agent who we worked with before. Perhaps it is simply too early to look into adopting them. One is a teenage boy and the other is a 3 year old boy. They are siblings so they aren't allowed to be separated. It would be hard, but I think it could work. But if you think that it is too soon. We don't have to do it." James said as he held Neil's hand. "Well, they need a home. I don't think that it is too early. We will always have Evelyn in our hearts. We cannot let her death hold us back. I think that it will be a good thing." Neil said as he caressed James' face with his hand. "Well, I'll call the adoption agency and tell them that we are ready. They are going to have a trial week here and then we can adopt them. Now get some rest." James said as he went across the room, flicked off the light, closed the door, and called the agency.

**Thanks for reading if you have anything that you would like to see in the next chapter please P.M. me! There will be another chapter very soon!**


	30. Chapter 30

Neil woke up to a loud beeping. He jumped out of bed and tried to find the source of the beeping, which led him into the kitchen. James was jumping up and down waving around a hand towel as smoke rose from the stove. "Oh, bugger! Oh, Neil... You're awake. How are you feeling?" James asked as he continued waving the towel in the air. "Um... Good thanks, a little tired, but overall pretty good... James were you cooking again?" Neil asked. "Yeah, I was going to make you breakfast, but as usual, I failed. Oh, and good news. Tonight the adoption agency is dropping the boys off. Don't worry. I am going to do all the work today while you are at work. The teenagers name is Miles and the little guys name is Michael or as they call him Mikey (A.N. named after Mikey Way, one of my favorite bassists.)" James said as Neil made himself a cup of tea. "Oh, gosh! I'm gonna be late. Love you." Neil said as he grabbed his computer bag , changed into a long sleeved shirt and pants, and ran out the front door and got into the car. Neil started the car and turned on the radio. And drove.

He arrived at the school after an hour. "Oh, that traffic was so bad." Neil muttered to himself as he walked into the school. He then ran down the hall and into his classroom. None of the kids were there... 'Thank god' Neil thought. His phone dinged and he picked it up and checked it... "Hmmm. New message?" He said to himself. It was from the adoption agency. Neil opened the message and then opened an attachment. A picture loaded on the screen. A picture of a teenager holding a little curly haired boy, with a little caption reading 'We are so excited to met our daddies!' Neil smiled and then printed the photo out and got it from his printer and stuck it in a photo frame. Neil smiled and then his students started coming in. They took their seats and then class started.

The rest of the school day was uneventful. He gave each of his classes a lecture about how his sexual orientation had no effect on his teaching and told the, that they shouldn't judge him. It went quite well and Neil was satisfied for the day. Then when the final bell rang, Neil grabbed his computer, put it in the bag, and then ran out of the building. He was a very jumpy driverand so he called James. "Hey, sweetheart!" James said on the other line. "Hi. How are the preparations going?" Neil asked as he turned onto the main road. "I am shockingly almost done. Did you get the same attachment from the adoption agency, the one of the boys?" James asked. "Yeah. They are so cute. Just think, we get another shot. Our baby girl is going to have brothers. Oh, I wish she was here." Neil said. "Yeah. I do to. Well I gotta go finish up the room." James said. "Okay. I love you, love. Bye bye!" Neil said. He hit the end call button and then smiled as he turned into the Bond driveway. He parked, went into the house, and started planning for the next class. "Hi. The room is done." James said as he walked down the stairs and met Neil in the kitchen. The door bell then rang.

**I am on a roll! Thanks for reading. I hope you are enjoying it!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Neil and James ran to the door and answered it. The adoption agent was there a long with a teenager with long black spiky hair, grey eyes, he was wearing guyliner, and he had one snake bite in his lip. He looked nothing like the photo they had sent this morning, but Neil didn't care. The teenager, Miles was holding a little person, who was sleeping, who had chocolate brown wavy/a little curly hair. "Why don't you two come inside. We are having pizza for dinner, I hope that's okay." James said with a smile. The adoption agent then thanked them and left. "Alright. I think the pizza is ready!" Neil said as he turned around and walked into the kitchen. "Come into the kitchen. So, you are Miles and he is Mikey, well I am Neil and my husband is James." Neil said as he hugged the boy. "Um..." Miles stuttered as he put Mikey down. Mikey started running across the floor and waving his arms around laughing. James then came into the room and ran after the little boy and scooped him up in his arms. "Well. Miles sit down. Would you like anything to drink?" Neil asked as he went to the fridge and got out a can of James' beer and poured it into a glass. "No." Miles said plainly. "Alrightly then. James can you seat Mikey and then seat yourself, while I pull the pizza out?" Neil asked. "Yes, cutie. Right away." James replied. He plopped Mikey down on a chair and then sat at the head of the table. Neil got the pizza out of the oven and then brought it over along with the beer. The pizza was put in the middle of the table and Neil gave James his beer. Mikey jumped up and down in his chair. "Well, someone's very excited." Neil said as he cut a slice of pizza and put it on Mikey's plate. Mikey slowly ate the pizza. "Miles, do you want some?" James asked. "No." was the reply. "Miles, you have to eat something." Neil said starting to get concerned. "I'm not hungry." Miles stated. "Now Miles. You need to eat something, you will go hungry if you don't eat something." Neil said as he put a slice on to Miles' plate. "I TOLD YOU THAT I'M NOT HUNGRY!" Miles said with a high temper. "DON'T TALK TO MY HUSBAND LIKE THAT! YOU UNGRATEFUL CHILD!" James said as he stood up. Miles got up and stormed out of the room. **

**Thanks for reading. I would love some ideas for new chapters. That will help me post quicker. Poor Miles. If there is anything you would like to see in a chapter P.M. Me. Thanks again!**


	32. Chapter 32

"James, he is not used to us yet. He doesn't know who you are and the first thing you do is yell at him. Now I am going to try to find him and explain." Neil said as he stood up. He left the kitchen and tried the bedroom, Miles wasn't in there, basement-nope, living room-nope, then he tried outside. He saw a dark figure sitting on the beach. Neil darted down to the figure. Only to find that the figure was indeed Miles rolled up in a ball, sniffling. Neil gently sat down next to the boy and put his hand on the shaking boy's back. Miles swatted at Neil's hand, Neil moved his hand and then said, "Miles, I know that this is hard for you, but James and I love you and we are going to love you for the rest of our lives. You just need to trust us. James, can be a hard-ass sometimes, but he'll soften up. He was an orphan too, he knows exactly what you are going through. James is just extremely protective of the people he loves. We are hoping to become your parents, you just need to give us a shot, because we'll do whatever it takes to win your trust." "Stop. You're never going to be my dad! Nor Mikey's, so stop trying! How do we know that your not going to hurt us like the other foster parents did?" Miles asked. "Miles, this is foolish. James and I are not becoming your foster parents. We are becoming your parents, if everything goes alright. Even if you don't love us like parents, we will love you as our child." Neil said. Miles then got up and ran down the beach. Neil ran after him, but then lost him. But he kept running, wheezing and trying to not stop breathing. He ran into a park and found Miles curled up on a bench fast asleep. Neil grabbed his cell phone and told James to come to the park. Three minutes later James arrived with Mikey. James gave Mikey to Neil and then scooped Miles up in his arms and carried him home. Once home Neil and James carried their soon-to-be children up the stairs and into the bedroom and put them in bed. They kissed each child good night and they then flipped off the light, and put themselves to bed.

**Thanks for reading. I would love some chapter ideas if anyone has them!**


	33. Chapter 33

Neil woke up early the next morning to crying. He went into the boy's room to find Miles dressing Mikey. And Mikey being cold and crying. "Hey, boys. I'm going downstairs to make breakfast. Miles you're coming to work with me since I work at the high school that you will be going to. Mikey, your staying with daddy." Neil saidwith a smile. Miles grimaced at the word 'daddy'. "Meet me downstairs in five." Neil said as he went into his bedroom and quickly changed, then went downstairs and poured four bowls of cereal, and put them on the table just as James, Miles, and Mikey came down. Miles took his seat, and James helped Mikey get onto the seat. James then opened his mouth to speak, "Miles. I'm sorry about yesterday, just I didn't want to see you get angry at Neil. I'm really sorry. I'll do anything to make it up to you." Miles frowned and then started eating his cereal. "Well, anyways. Boy's after Miles and I get back from school, we are going clothes shopping... And yes James before you ask you are coming, whether you like it or not." Neil said as he sat down at the table. "Goose!" Mikey said. "Huh... What do yo mean goose?" James asked. "Juice." Miles said as he drank his glass of water. "Thank you, Miles for translating." James said as he went to the fridge and poured some apple juice into a sippy cup. He handed it to Mikey who sucked the juice down quickly. "We gotta go, Miles!" Neil said as he grabbed his computer bag. "I love you, Mikey and James. Don't forget that we are going shopping." Neil said as he grabbed his class plans and then he told Miles to get into the car. So, Neil put his computer bag into the back seat of the car. Neil then got into the drivers side. Miles was listening to headphones, but Neil could hear the music. "Miles, please turn the music down, you're going to hurt your eardrums." Neil said as he started driving. "Huh?" Miles asked. Neil reached the side, when there was a red light, and pulled Miles' headphones off. "What! Why did you pull my headphones off?!" Miles asked. "The music is too loud and you're going to wreck your eardrums." Neil said. Miles shrugged. "Miles. End of story. I am confiscating them, until you can tell me the side effects of listening to loud music. I don't want you to go deaf.. Damn I just told you a side effect... Fine, no more headphones for one week." Neil said even though he didn't want to get harsh, he was doing this for Miles good. "What!? You can't do that! You have no right!" Miles said with his temper starting to boil. "Miles, you are a teenager, I am an adult. I am doing this for your own good." Neil said. Miles then leaned back in his seat and let his bangs fall into his face. "I don't give a damn about what you think." Miles said with a smirk as Neil pulled into the parking lot and parked and then told Miles to get out of the car. Neil grabbed his computer bag as Miles got out of the car. "Miles, pull up your pants. It's not appropriate to have saggy pants." Neil said. "No." Miles said as they entered the school. "This is a college preparatory school. You have to look at least a little presentable." Neil said. "I'm not going to a prep school! No way!" Miles said as he stopped walking. Neil walked back to Miles and led him along while saying, "You have no choice. It is going to make James and I's life easier and this is a great school." They walked into the principals area. "Mr. Bond. Good morning. And this must be Miles!" The school secretary said in her high pitched voice. "Yes. Do you have any extra uniforms on hand that we can borrow? Miles didn't exactly dress for this occasion." Neil asked. "Oh, yes. Go right through that door and there is one hung up on the coat rack." She said with a smile. "Thank you." Neil said as he led Miles into the room. He grabbed the uniform off the rack and handed it to Miles. "Miles, make this easier on the both of us and just change, don't fight me." Neil said as he turned and left the room, so Miles could change in peace. A couple minutes later, Miles came out of the room, dressed. "Miles, perhaps you should take the lip ring out." Neil suggested. "Nah." Miles said as he out on the leather shoes. Neil then tried to smooth out Miles' hair. "Stop. What are you doing?" Miles asked. "Just trying to make it not stick up." Neil said as he continued. "Alright, time for class." Neil said. He then lead Miles his classroom.

**Thanks for reading I would love suggestions. I love the Miles' anger for some reason... It's quite to write. Tomorrows chapter= school day and shopping... Well off to bed I go. I am so tired. **


	34. Chapter 34

Neil was watching the students in his classroom toss wads of paper back and forth, but when Neil opened the door of the room every child sat down. "Alright. Give me the paper wads. I know what you all were doing, one hour detention after school. No exceptions. Now, class this is my son Miles. He will be joining us today to observe this class. Is there a seat for him anywhere?" Neil asked as Miles glanced at him with an 'I am so gonna kill you' look.

"Sir. There's a seat here." Said Max, Neil then remembered that he was the annoying kid, who sat in his seat.

"Thank you, Max. Miles go sit there, please." Neil said. "Now, you are going to have a pop quiz on what you already know about computer science."

The class erupted in 'AW's. Neil could help but chuckle. "It's not that bad." Neil said as he started handing out papers. Once all the papers were handed out Neil sat at his desk and made it look neater than it already was. Pencils and pens in the pencil/pen holder. He arranged his photos of his family neatly and then something lightly tapped his shoulder... It was Miles.

"Miles, is there a problem?" Neil asked.

"No. I'm done, that's all." Miles said as he handed Neil the pop quiz back.

"Ah, okay, then. There are some books in the back of the room, you can pick one out and read it if you would like." Neil said.

Miles turned around and walked to the back of the room and Neil started setting up his computer. All the while he was thinking about how Miles was the first done, and he hadn't even been taking the class. He was also thinking that they might actually have something in common. He checked over the paper... All of Miles' answers were correct. Even the extra credit ones and the really hard ones. He noticed that Miles had returned to his seat and was reading a novel by Stephen King. Neil knew that he should remember this later. Neil returned to looking at the paper and there was an arrow at the bottom. Telling Neil to flip the page over. Neil did and he was shocked at what he found.

Dear Neil, I'm sorry that I am such a hard ass. I have been thinking about how you have been treating me so kindly, and trying to make sure that I set myself up for success. I know that James feels bad, and I do to. How should I apologize to him? I am starting to trust you more and more. I have really bad trust issues after being with a lot of foster parents. I'm sorry that I was rude and all. How about this, you don't try to change me and I will let you be my parent and James as well, he seems like a pretty cool guy. Just I have been in denial about my mum's death. I have started realize that it happened, but that I can still have a family. Mikey really loves you guys, he has been mute ever since mum died, and I heard him speak his first word in 3 years today, that means that he trusts you, and that I should to. Being a teenager is hard especially when you haven't had functional parents your whole life. I do notice that James is really a good man and that he does protect the people he loves... That's a good thing. Thank you for being open to becoming my dad. Miles (Bond)

Neil was quite shocked when he finished reading he letter. He quickly sent a text to James saying, 'He trusts us! :) :D We're going to be a happy family soon! :)'. The bell for the next class then rang. The class filed out of the room leaving Neil and Miles alone.

"I don't have a class this period. Want to talk?" Neil asked. Miles nodded his head slightly. Neil pulled a chair up to his desk and then sat at his desk and Miles sat in the chair.

"So, you trust, James and I?" Neil asked.

"I think so. Mikey does that's for sure." Miles said with a little laugh.

"You're a good kid, Miles. And so is Mikey. I really want you to know that James and I love you very much, and that we will care for you, and we will never leave you." Neil said as he took ahold of Miles' hands.

"O-okay." Miles said as tears were obviously welling up in his eyes and were ready to make an appearance."

"Come here." Neil said as he stood up with outstretched arms. Miles got up and hugged Neil. Neil stroked his hair and whispered, "I love you." to him.

They stayed like that for awhile and then separated.

"So, do you want to leave? I only have two more classes, I can call in a substitute teacher." Neil asked.

"Sure, if that's okay with your boss." Miles said as Neil reached for the phone.

Neil called the principal and said that he would like to leave early and have paternity leave, for 3 weeks, and the principal agreed, because he of course knew the circumstances.

**thanks for reading! If anyone has any idea P.M. Me or comment below :) I really love Miles. Shopping is coming soon, I just had to write this when it came to mind. :)**


	35. Chapter 35

Neil got his things together and then Miles and him left the school.

"Dad. What time is it?" Miles asked.

A smile grew on Neil's face when he heard the word 'dad'. "Um. Around 9:30... I think. Where should we go. We could go home, to the movies, back to the school... actually no. Not the last one I said. Um... The Apple store and we can be know-it-alls about computer technology and annoy the workers." Neil suggested.

"Um.. I'm not good with computers." Miles said looking ashamed.

"Oh, yes you are. I looked at your pop quiz and you knew everything, even the extremely hard extra credit questions that I thought no one would know. So, it is either that you are a fantastic guesser, a cheater, or, and might I mention this is the one I think is correct, a very smart student. Even smarter than some students in great colleges. Let me tell you that I am not an easy teacher, so for me to be saying this is once in a lifetime for me. You're really smart." Neil said with a smile as they got into the car.

"No. I'm really dumb." Miles said as he got into the car,

"Okay. Listen. You are very smart. Whoever told you that you are dumb is really REALLY dumb. You're smart. It's a gift. Trust me." Neil said as he put the car in reverse. Miles smiled a bit as Neil's phone dinged.

'0100100100100000010011000110111101110110011001010 010000001011001011011110111010100100001' (A.N, I think that that is right) was the message, It was from James.

"Aww. How sweet." Neil said when he read the text message at a red light (A.N. DON'T TEXT AND DRIVE!)

"What the hell does that mean. Zero and one?" Miles asked.

"It's Binary code for 'I love you!' (A.N. I think that that ASCII was right... I don't know for sure.) and the message was from James. Aww. He's so sweet." Neil said as the light turned to green and they continued driving.

"Wait. You know Binary code?! That's incredible! Not many humans understand it." Miles said in awe.

"Yeah, James knows a little bit to. I can teach you... If you want. Now where to?" Neil asked.

"Um... Where do you want to go?" Miles asked.

"Hey, this is daddy and me time. You get to choose." Neil said in a fake whiny tone.

"How about the movies? What's in theaters?" Miles asked.

"I have no idea, but if there is nothing good then we can go to the bookstore or the Apple store. " Neil said with a grin.

"Sounds good to me." Miles said as he leaned back and closed his eyes.

A couple minutes later they arrived in the parking lot.

"Miles, wake up. We're here." Neil said as he brushed Miles' long hair out of his face.

Miles opened his eyes and smiled.

"Good afternoon, sunshine." Neil said as Miles sat up and then rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Afternoon to you too." Miles said with a smirk.

They then got out of the car and went to the to movie theater.

"Alright. What movie do you want to see. Hippo's in Love, A Pencil: The memoir of a Pencil, Zombie Apocalypse, Night of the Living Spidermonkey, Dora and the Inbox from Hell... Anything sound appealing?" Neil asked.

"Dora and the Inbox from Hell sounds good." Miles said.

"Okay..." Neil said.

They then got tickets for the movie, it was rated R, and then they headed into the actual theater and took their seats.

"Doo doo doo doo doo DORA! Dora, dora, dora, the explorer! Boots and super cool explora dora..." That was the only sound in the theater.

"Okay. It's a childrens cartoon rated R... That's strange." Neil said.

After the movie,

"Dad. It wasn't that scary." Miles said as he helped Neil out of the theater.

"Yes. Oh, yes, it was. The part where Boots comes up behind her and has a knife was so scary." Neil said, still in a state of shock. He then shook it off and resumed walking.

"Really? That was the best part! There was so much blood!" Miles said with a creepy sort of happiness in his voice.

"I will never see another horror movie again... Not even the children's show of Dora." Neil said as they got into the car and then started to drive home.

When they got home they got out of the car and walked inside, but before Neil opened the door Miles said,

"What should I say to James? And what shall I call him... and you too. I call you dad... but it'll get confusing..."

"Well, let me speak with him first, and then just say what you think will help. I'll talk to him about what he would like. You can call me Dad or Vader. Vader means father in Dutch. " Neil said as he opened the door. "Hey, James I left early from the school today with Miles and we watched a VERY scary movie called... What was it called again?"

"It was called, Dora and the Inbox from Hell." Miles said happily.

"Yeah. That was it. Well, James I am on a three week paternity leave, starting tomorrow. And also I need to talk with you." Neil said as he took James by the shoulder and led him into the living room.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" James asked.

"Miles feels really bad. He's going to talk to you, but you need to stay calm. You see he left me a letter telling me that he has problems trusting people, and that he is going to really try, and also that he trusts us more than any other set of 'parents' he has ever had. We just gotta give him time. He told me about just how very happy he is that we except him and that we actually care for him. He trusts us. The last thing we need is that trust broken. Him and I have everything out. Now, onto the next subject, Miles started calling me dad, but he thinks that it'll be too confusing later on. I told him to call me Vader. And I told him that you would tell him what you would like to be called." Neil stated.

"Athair. It means father in Irish Gaelic." James said.

"Okay. Well, I'll send him in. And meanwhile I'll go and take a quick shower and then we can go shopping." Neil said with a smile.

"Okay, love. Have fun in the shower." James said with a slight laugh.

Neil went into the other room.

"James or rather your Athair would like to speak with you." Neil said with a smile as he kissed to top of Miles head.

"Athair... Does that mean dad?" Miles asked.

"Yes. In Irish Gaelic. Now I am going to shower and then wake up Mikey. Okay? So, go talk to Athair." Neil said.

"Okay. Thanks by the way." Miles said with a smile.

"No, problem." Neil said as he made his way to the stairs.

He showered quickly and then dried his hair. He touched his hair. It was once again long and wavy... just the way he liked it. He dressed quickly and headed into Mikey's room where Mikey was taking a nap. Neil sat on the edge of Mikey's 'big' boy bed and stroked Mikey's silky hair.

"Mikey, wake up, time to make the donuts." Neil said with a smile.

Mikey's eyes opened quickly.

"Donuts?" Mikey asked as he tilted his head to one side.

"No. We not actually going to make donuts. It's just an expression. But we are going shopping with Athair and Miles." Neil said as he brushed Mikey's bangs out of his eyes.

"Miwles." Mikey said with an excited look on his face.

"Yes. With Miles, your big brother." Neil said just as Mikey stood up and started jumping on the bed. "No, jumping on the bed you're going to hurt yourself. Come here." Neil added with his arms outstretched. Mikey hugged him and then Neil carried him downstairs.

"Look who's up from their nap." Neil said in a sing song tone.

"Miwles!" Mikey shouted.

"Shush. Baby, you're gonna annoy the neighbors. Okay, shall we go?" Neil asked.

"Yes. I don't see why not." James said in a dull tone.

They then all got into the car, Miles and Mikey (who was in car seat) in the back and drove to the mall.

**Shopping is next don't worry. I really need some ideas. I have one idea coming into play... hopefully soon, but I need more. If you have anything at all, please comment below or P.M. me, you will be given full credit. Thanks for reading. I'm happy things are cooling down for the Bonds. Also, I am sick with a bad cold and I am going to be staying home tomorrow most likely so there will be another chapter if not tonight definitely tomorrow. :) Thanks for reading **


	36. Chapter 36

They arrived at the indoor mall after a thirty minute drive. James parked the car and Neil got out and got Mikey out.

"Mikey, do you want me to carry you?" Miles asked. Mikey nodded and smiled.

"Miles, I can carry him, if you would prefer that." James said as he opened Miles's door.

"Nah, I got him." Miles said with a smirk.

Miles got out of the car and then picked Mikey up. Neil's phone dinged and he checked it.

"Miles, you got into the school. You can start at anytime." Neil said with a smile.

"How would I get to school, since you're on paternity leave and all that?" Miles asked as they walked into the mall.

"Well, there are some students who don't live far from here. Perhaps I could give them a ring or you could take the bus." Neil suggested.

"The bus is fine. So, I'll start... Hmmmm... Perhaps the day after tomorrow." Miles said as he smiled at Mikey.

"Perfect, and there is a uniform store here, so we'll pick up a couple uniforms while we are here." Neil said.

James then said, "Well, we also need to find time to cut off some of that ridiculously long hair, because now we have a reason, known as school rules and regulations." James ruffled Miles hair as they went to the the map and directory of the mall.

"Well, James how about you take Miles to go get his haircut while I take Mikey to go look for clothes, so then we are double tasking and we'll get done sooner, since I know how much you would like to get out" Neil said as his finger scrolled through the directory.

"Sure. Where do I take him though?"James asked.

"Erm..." Neil said as he continued looking at the directory. His finger then landed on the name of a barber shop.

"Try there. Well, Mikey and I are going to be on the upper level of this building at Gymboree." Neil said as he tickled Mikey's tummy.

Miles handed Mikey over and then the group separated. Mikey started crying when he saw his brother walking away from him, Neil took a seat on the bench that was close to where they were previously standing. He stroked Mikey's hair and took him not to worry and that his brother would be back soon and after a couple minutes they were heading up the escalator.

"Potty." Mikey said quietly.

"Oh, you need to go. Alright, the potty it is." Neil said. They found a bathroom next to Gymboree and went inside. It was one of those family types, so, it was extra big in case Neil needed to assist Mikey in using the toilet. Mikey stood in front of the urinal, pants down, did his business, and then pulled his pants. Neil was rather shocked that Mikey knew how to use a urinal and that he did it correctly. Neil found a step stool behind the toilet and pushed it in front of the sink and then told Mikey to wash his hands, which he did. Mikey dried his hands on a paper towel that Neil got from the paper towel dispenser. Mikey raised his arms and said 'up'.

"Okay, baby. Good job. You're such a big boy." Neil said as he picked him up and kissed Mikey's cheek.

They exited the bathroom and then went over to Gymboree. Neil found a top with a turtle that said 'I may be small, but I am awesome, a couple pairs of jeans, a pair of skeleton footie pajamas (A.N. I want some of these so bad. Gerard Way is so lucky 'cause he has a pair), underwear, socks, a couple more tee shirts, a lightweight jacket, and a pair of shoes, they all fit and so into the shopping bag they went, they were then paid for, and then Neil and Mikey started heading out. At the last rack something caught Neil's eye. It was a top in the girl's section with 'I love my daddy!' on it. Neil recognized this top immediately since he had bought it for Evelyn except Neil had taken a pink sharpie and crossed out the y in daddy and put an 'ies'. He turned his head and held back tears. Mikey started to fidget, so Neil put him down, held his hand, and exited the store.

"Where to next little one?" Neil asked.

"Bed." Mikey replied.

"Are you tired already?" Neil asked.

Mikey nodded.

"Okay. Come here." Neil said as he knelt down.

He picked up Mikey just as his phone dinged.

'We're finished. Meet us in the food court, we can have lunch at that Chinese place that you really like.' was the message from James.

Neil sat down on a bench and texted James back, 'Alright. How did it go?'

"Message sent." Neil's phone said.

His phone then dinged again.

'Better than planned.'

"Good! :) We're on our way.' Neil texted back.

"Message sent." Neil's phone said. Neil carried Mikey down to level 1, which was a challage considering the fact that he had shopping bags, but he did it.

They arrived after a couple minutes. Neil went to the Chinese restaurant and got a table. He put the bags next to his chair and helped Mikey sit his chair. Then Neil sat in his own chair, ordered a chocolate milk for Mikey, a glass of water for himself, a coke for Miles, and another coke for James.

"Neil." Someone said from across the restaurant. It was James. And with him was the new and improved Miles.

Miles hair was buzzed up the back and sides, slowly getting a tiny bit longer as it neared the top, the top and front was actually long, but Miles had shorter bangs than before, his black hair dye had been removed causing his hair to be his natural chocolate brown, all the product was taken out causing his hair to be quite wavy and silky looking, and over all his hair looked much more sophisticated.

"Miles, you look... Very different. Very handsome." Neil said as he hugged Miles.

"Miwles!" Mikey said as he jumped out of his seat.

Miles picked up Mikey and smiled at him as Mikey ran his fingers through the hair and the base of Miles' neck.

"Well, shall we eat?" Neil suggested.

"Yeah, I'm starving." Miles said.

The family sat down as their drinks arrived. Mikey was sitting on Miles lap sleeping while James, Neil, and Miles engaged in conversation about the next coming days.

**This is Part one of Two of Shopping. I'm quite happy that Miles is changing. :) Thanks for reading :)**


	37. Authors Note!

**UPDATED**

**If you want to know what the characters look like i.e. Miles and Mikey go to this website**

**pinterest /iamerik1/novel-character-ideas-evelyn/**

**(take out the spaces AND add the . Com after pinterest :) **

**Hopefully it works! Thank you so much Prosper for telling me! *HUG***


	38. Chapter 38

"So, who chose the style?" Neil asked.

Miles pointed a finger at James while he took a sip of Coke.

"I did. It fits school rules. Plus, it's easier to manage." James said.

"Nice, job, both of you. Um... Miles I have a question for you. Do you know that Mikey can use the...urinal?" Neil asked, but he said the urinal part very softly.

"Yes. Why?" Miles asked.

"Because it is a little uncommon. Even some seven year olds can't use it, yet he uses it." Neil explained.

"Really? Well, our fifth pair of foster parents wouldn't change diapers, even though he was one and a half and diapers were acceptable, so they simply forced him to use the urinal. He knows how to use the toilet too." Miles said.

"Huh, interesting. Well, then there will be lots less trash for us then." James said with a smirk.

"James." Neil said as he lightly swatted James' arm.

"I'm going to quickly run to the car and get the stroller." James said.

"Oh, James that would be lovely. Can you you take the shopping bags as well?" Neil asked.

"Yes, love." James kissed Neil and then grabbed the bags and left.

"So, are you getting used to James a little more?" Neil asked.

"Yeah. Very slowly... But yeah." Miles said as he patted Mikey's back.

"Good. What do you want to do tomorrow?" Neil asked.

"Um. Can we go swimming?" Miles asked.

"Sure." Neil opened his chocolate brown eyes.

"Hi, baby boy. Miles, I'll take him." Neil said as he outstretched his arms.

Miles gave Mikey to Neil and then sipped his coke.

Neil and Miles then ordered food as James came back with the stroller.

"Thank you, James." Neil said.

James kissed Neil and then sat down and took a sip of coke.

"No problem." James said.

Mikey started to cry. James outstretched his arms and received Mikey. He held him and rubbed his fingers in circles on Mikey's back.

"Shh...shhh...shhh... It's okay, you're okay." James whispered to Mikey.

Mikey stopped crying and nuzzled his face to James' neck. After lunch they went and got Miles uniforms then they left the mall and went home. The next day was uneventful except at night because Neil was helping Miles pack for the next day.

**Thank you for reading. Prosper I got your message... I LOVE IT! It will be used in the next chapter! :) *Hugs***


	39. Chapter 39

Neil woke up early to his alarm clock, he showered, got dressed, and went into Miles and Mikey's room.

"Miles. Time to wake up. Today's the big day!" Neil said as he pulled Miles covers off.

"Ugh, five more minutes." Miles whinned.

"No. Come on you have to shower quickly while I make you breakfast... Come on up." Neil said. Miles opened his eyes and rose from the bed.

"There I'm awake." Miles said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Alright go shower. I'll bring Mikey down." Neil said.

"Okay." Miles whinned as he walked to the bathroom and shut the door.

Mikey opened his eyes and said, "Up!"

"Yes, you are awake. Do you want to go downstairs and help me make a special breakfast for Miles?" Neil asked the little boy.

Mikey nodded, so Neil brought him downstairs to the kitchen and started making pancakes. Mikey was the one who put all the ingredients into the bowl, with Neil measuring out everything, and Neil cooked them and stacked the high on a plate. Mikey reached up while Neil was cooking the last pancake and touched the burner and screamed.

"Shh... Mikey it's gonna be alright, let's put your finger in water." Neil said as he grabbed a glass filled it with a water and stuck Mikey's fingering it.

"Ow." Mikey said.

"Yes, ouch is right. Don't do that again because it hurts." Neil said as he took the last pancake off the griddle and turned the burner off.

"Okay." Mikey said.

"Good, now I'm gonna take look." Neil said.

He inspected the burn... Not too bad.

"Kiss." Mikey said with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course. I always give my good patients a kiss." Neil said.

He kissed Mikey's forehead and then kissed the burn on Mikey's finger.

"All better." Neil said.

Mikey nodded.

Neil put the plate with the stack of pancakes on the table and put a cup of syrup on the table. He went to the fridge filled Mikey's sippy cup with milk, and dropped some chocolate syrup in there and mixed it with a made some for Miles and put it on the table. Neil then lifted Mikey up and sat him on a chair as Miles walked into the room, hair brushed, lip ring removed, shoes tied, uniform on, tie tied, and book bag in hand.

"Well, good morning sleeping beauty." Neil said as Miles sat at the table.

"Good morning Vader." Miles said as he put some pancakes on a plate.

"Thank you for the pancakes." Miles added.

"You're welcome." Neil said as he put some pancakes on Mikey's plate and cut them up into small pieces.

"Yummy!" Mikey screamed.

"Mikey, shhh. You're gonna wake up Athair and he needs he sleep. Plus, you haven't even tried them yet." said Neil as he sat down and put the syrup on the table.

Miles poured syrup on his pancakes and then poured some on Mikey's.

At 6:50 Neil lead Miles to the door and hugged Miles.

"Okay, have a good day at school, I put your lunch money in the pocket of your bag. Here I'll walk you to the bus stop... Mikey! Let's go drop Miles off." Neil said.

There was the sound of small feet running on the wood floor and Mikey showed up. Neil got the stroller from the closet and sat and strapped Mikey in it.

"Stuffy..." Mikey said with puppy dog eyes.

"I'll go get him." Miles said as he put his bag down and ran upstairs.

He came back a moment later with Mikey's stuffed unicorn, he gave it to Mikey, and then picked up his book bag. Neil, Mikey, Stuffy, and Miles then headed out to the bus stop.

"Vader..." Miles said.

"Yes, what is it?" Neil asked as he pushed the stroller down the street.

"What if no one likes me?" Miles asked.

"Miles, the kids are very accepting, they will like you. " Neil said as the reached the corner. "Well, have a good day. This bus goes directly to the school. Good luck. Take this bus back, okay. Come straight home." Neil added.

"Alright, see you after school." Miles said as the bus pulled up.

Neil hugged him and then gently pushed him into the bus. "Have fun!" Neil said.

Mikey waved goodbye and so did Neil. Neil then turned around and pushed the stroller home. As Neil and Mikey walked up the drive way, James opened the front door. "How did it go?" James asked.

"Quite well." Neil said.

Five o'clock that night...

(This bit was written by the fabulous Miss. Prosper The XVIII! This awesome bit was completely her idea! I am so excited to continue this!)

Five o'clock swung round, and Neil was beginning to worry. Miles still wasn't back from school, though James was trying to console him by saying that perhaps the kid had gone out with friends or was about to be proved wrong when Neil got the call from the hospital.

"Mr Bond? This is about your son. He's been attacked."

**thanks for reading. I would like to give a huge round of applause to Miss. Prosper the XVIII. Thank you so much! **

**Note for Prosper:**

**Would you mind P. me what type of injuries you would like to see. For some reason I cannot P.M. You. :( Well thank you so much! :D **


	40. Chapter 40

"JAMES! We have to go to the hospital! Miles has been hurt!" Neil said.

He broke down into tears as James came into the kitchen. James ran to Neil and hugged him tightly.

"Neil. Calm down. We don't know the details yet... It could be nothing." James said as Mikey ran into the room and hugged James' leg.

"He could be dead for all we know, James. I don't want to lose another child." Neil said as he cried into James shoulder.

After a minute James helped Neil to the car and got Mikey in. Then they headed to the hospital that was ten minutes away. They drove in utter silence.

Once at the hospital James dropped Neil off and went to park the car with Mikey. Neil of course ran into the hospital and went into the E.R.

"I need you to please tell me where a teenager named Miles is... He's my son... And he's all alone." Neil said to the front desk lady.

She typed something into her computer and then said, "Sir, I am sorry, but he has been taken into surgery. Go up to level 2 and go to the surgical waiting area."

Neil ran as quickly as he could to the surgical waiting area... A doctor was sitting there... He was the only other person there.

"Are you Mr. Bond?" He asked.

"Yes, I am one of the Mr. Bonds." Neil said.

"I am doctor Greene. Please take a seat," Doctor Greene said as he gestured towards a chair.

"Please tell me what's going on!" Neil said as he sat down.

"Mr. Bond. Miles was severely injured by a car. We are not sure how or why, but there is one of the witnesses, she was walking with him." Doctor Greene said as he pointed into the corner to a small teenager dressed head to toe in black.

"He was run over. More like his leg was run over. There was a broken bottle on the street the created a gash across his face, but we sutured it and cleaned it out, and it is looking okay. Now, his leg... It will be most likely be unsalvageable... In other terms it most likely will have to get cut off at mid thigh. The limb is mostly Bactria ridden... So most likely it will come off. We are trying to save as much of it as we possible can... Just under these circumstances... It's hard. I must get back into surgery." Doctor Greene added and then he walked away.

The girl dressed in black came over to Neil.

"I'm Penelope... I'm in one of your computer classes. Listen, I was walking with Miles talking about how we should get together and watch a horror movie sometime and that kid that you yelled at on the first day and his posse came over to Miles, pushed me away, and started teasing him and saying rude things." Penelope said as she twiddled her thumbs.

"What types of rude things?" Neil asked.

"They were calling him and you horrible things. That I dare not repeat. But they were rude things about being gay. They were saying that since your gay he must be gay and that you are a fairy... And other things. Miles got mad and told them to stop, but they wouldn't. Eventually they shoved him into the street when we reached the bus stop. I... I'm sorry. I going to help him up, but the car came too quickly." Penelope said as she started to cry.

Neil pulled her into a hug and whispered thank you to her, just as James came into the room.

"Neil... What's going on?" He asked.

"James, this is Penelope she saved Miles." Neil said.

"Oh, nice to meet you. Thank you for helping our son." James said as he shook her hand.

"I have to go get something to eat... I'll be back soon though." Penelope said as she waved goodbye.

When she left Neil told James the story.

"Cut his leg off!? Oh, those stupid kids who hurt him, I will make them pay." James said with anger in his voice.

Mikey nodded and said 'Me too.'

"James, we don't need to get violent it won't help anything. We just need to support Miles in every way that we can." Neil said.

All of the sudden Neil started breathing shallowly and fastly.

"Neil... Neil! Miles is going to be fine." James said as he pulled a paper bag out of his pocket. "Neil. In and out slowly." James added as he held the bag up to Neil's mouth.

After a couple minutes it wasn't better. Neil was still breathing oddly.

"James... It's all my fault. If I hadn't insisted for him to go to school there this wouldn't have happened." Neil said in between breaths.

"No, love. Those teenagers caused this, not you." James said as he hugged tightly.

An hour later Doctor Greene came back out.

"Oh, you must be the other Mr. Bond. Nice to meet you." Doctor Greene said as he shook James hand.

"How is he?" Neil asked as he wiped his eyes.

"He is stable. He made it through the surgery like a champion, but his leg didnt. Unfortunately we amputated at his leg at mid-thigh... It was simply to bacteria ridden. You can go up to the I.C.U. and see him now. He'll be awake in an hour.. And then we have to tell him about his leg. " Doctor Greene said. Then he left them alone.

James picked Mikey up and then him, Neil, and Mikey went up to the ninth floor... The I.C.U.

**Thank you for reading. Thank you so much to Prosper The XVIII! We will see more of Penelope...And of Miles. :) Chapter prompts are always excepted! Thank you to those of you who are reading this story. :) more coming soon **


	41. Chapter 41

**sorry that it is so short. Okay, this is only POV so far and hopefulltoons of the last. I just don't like to write POVs much. But this was an exception.**

Miles P.O.V.

I woke up. That's it. I woke up to bright lights and Vader crying and having a quite severe panic attack, Athair was helping him breathe into a small paper bag. Mikey was sleeping next to me. "Miles, hi. Good morning. How are you feeling?" Athair asked me.

"Fine. What's going on?" I asked.

I tried to think of something that would have ended me up in here... A hospital... I could tell by the equipment and the smell.

"You were run over by a car." Athair said as Vader's breathing pattern returned to normal.

Athair helped Vader sit in a chair. I felt a sting in my head. I touched my face and felt cloth... Nothing, but cloth.

"Miles, you shouldn't touch that... It could be unsanitary." Vader said.

"Sorry." I said as Mikey cuddled into my rib cage.

The door to the room opened and in walked a doctor.

"Well, hello, Miles. I am doctor Greene. I have been one of the doctors taking care of you." He said as he shook my hand. He had a look of worry on his face.

"Something's wrong, right? Something happened... Please just tell me." I said.

Athair sat down at that point and Doctor Greene sat at the edge of my bed and held my hands.

"You... Well your leg was run over. Your face was cut up by a broken beer bottle on the street, so we stitched it up, but your leg was in bad shape. The bones were shattered, there was no hope to repair them, along with that it was infested with bacteria... I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but we had to amputate." He said as he put his hand on the upper portion of my right leg.

I screamed and Vader and Athair jumped up and hugged me very, very tightly while I sobbed and said that it was unfair.

Thanks for reading. Thank you to Prosper The XVIII


	42. Chapter 42

No P.O.V.

Miles cried and cried into Neil's shoulder. Mikey was awake so he hugged Miles. The nurse then came in the room to change his bandages.

"Miles. I'm going to have to change your bandages." She said as he took the blankets off his leg.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO SEE IT!" Miles screamed.

"I have to change them." She said as she started unwrapping the bandages.

"Miles, let her change the bandages, and you should look because you are going to have to live with it." James said as he held Miles hand.

"No, I don't want to see the scars." Miles muttered under his breath.

Neil got up out of his chair and went outside of the room.

Miles squeezed his eyes shut as the nurse took off the bandages.

"Why did I even live?" Miles muttered.

"A very nice girl named Penelope saved you. You are one lucky young man." James said.

As the nurse peeled the bandages of Miles cried out in pain.

"It's going to be a little painful for awhile, but I'll get you some morphine to take some of it away." The nurse said as she started wrapping the stump up.

"I'm going to look like an idiot. I'll be bullied even more. People hate me cause they think I'm gay... I'm not. You two are and that's fine but I'm not... So why are the bullying me? Even if I was gay why would they be bullying me?" Miles asked.

"Miles. Sometimes people don't understand other peoples life situations and this is one of those times. I'll talk to the school and see if we can fix this... Those boy have been sent to jail... No one will hurt you now... You're safe. I promise." Neil said as he hugged Miles tightly.

The nurse finished wrapping the bandages and then gave him a dose of morphine in his I.V. Miles fell asleep after a couple of minutes, which happens when people take morphine so Neil wasn't scared... But he was sad.

After Miles was asleep Neil took Mikey down to the cafeteria to get some breakfast. There was nothing much down there, so Neil got a cup of oatmeal and he got a box of Cheerios and gave them to Mikey along with a chocolate milk. They paid and then headed back up to the room.

"Miwles bettwer?" Mikey asked.

"No. Not yet. Medically yes... but mentally... no. We need to love him while he is going through this. Okay? Because if we do he'll feel better about himself and this situation... Alright." Neil said.

"Okw!" Mikey said as they got into the elevator.

"Okay... Good boy." Neil said as he pushed the button and they started going up.

Then they reached the I.C.U. they went to Miles' room only to find it empty...

Neil panicked for a second but then remembered that Mikey was there and that Mikey had been scared enough for one year. So, he calmed himself down as best he could and then went to the front desk and asked one of the nurses where Miles was.

"Oh, he was moved to inpatient care floor 5. You have a very strong son. I would be very proud." The nurse said.

"Thank you." Neil said as he started walking to the elevator (with Mikey trailing behind him) to the elevator and then they went down to floor 5.

The inpatient care area was more bright and cheerful than the I.C.U. Neil quickly found Miles' room... A big one since Miles' stay would be rather long considering the circumstances. Sure enough Miles was sleeping in the hospital bed and James was sitting in a chair next to the bed. There was a huge window that let in a lot of sunlight. There were lots and lots and lots of 'Get well' balloons and cards. And sitting on Miles bed was a huge stack of movies. Miles woke up as Mikey and Neil entered the room.

"Hey. Sorry to wake you up." Neil said with a smile.

Mikey sat on the floor and started eating his Cheerios as Neil poured his chocolate milk into a sippy cup and gave it to him.

"How are you feeling?" Neil asked.

"Angry... Sad... Depressed... Tired... Sore... amongst others." Miles said.

"Who brought all those movies?" Neil asked.

James responded this time, "That girl... umm... Penelope... She said that she is going to stop by after school and that those are some good horror/ other types of films to watch."

"Oh..." Miles said.

James then got up and went into the hospital rooms attached bathroom. And Neil sat on Miles bed and hugged him.

**Thanks for reading... Sorry about the wait , I have been super busy... Thanks. Chapter suggestions are always welcome. :)**


	43. Chapter 43

That afternoon at 3 a physical therapist named Thomas helped Miles get up and start hopping about while holding onto parallel bars. It was quite painful looking since Miles grimaced, Neil couldn't watch his soon-to-be son be in such horrible pain, so he watched Mikey and took him down to the garden for a walk. James stayed with Miles and Thomas. Neil was worn out... he hadn't slept well in days. Last night he had gotten no sleep, he had been too busy worrying about Miles. Mikey was busy kicking Neil in the ribs while Neil was walking to the elevator. Finally, Neil gave up and sat on the floor outside the elevator. He sat Mikey down beside him and started to cry.

He then heard footsteps and and felt a hand come down on his shoulder.

"Neil... Are you okay?" A voice said.

"Yes. I'm fine, James, you should get back to Miles. I think I am going to take Mikey home... he's tired. We'll take the bus." Neil said as he stood up and picked Mikey up.

"Alright, well Miles is in a lot of pain and I suspect that he is going to be that way for a while, and then he most likely will sleep." James said as he kissed Neil's forehead.

Neil took Mikey and himself outside and they waited for the bus. Mikey was having fun thinking he was playing football (soccer) with Neil's side.

"Ouch, Mikey stop. It hurts." Neil said as he put Mikey down.

"Hold my hand, please." Neil added.

Mikey gave Neil his hand as the bus came.

They boarded the bus and headed home.

Once home Neil put Mikey down for a nap and got on his laptop. His computer was flooded with emails... emails filled with sadness. Neil opened the first one.

_Dear professor Bond,_

_I am so sorry to hear about your son, Miles. I hope that soon he will feel better. Stay strong for him, he'll need it._

_Katlin_

_Dear Mr. Bond,_

_This is Penelope. I hope Miles is doing better. I'll come by after school today if that is alright. I sent him some horror movies, so I can keep him company, for a while. If you need anything feel free to call me._

_Penelope._

Neil smiled. It was nice for him to know that people cared. He hoped that possibly Penelope and Miles would become friends. She seemed like a really nice girl to him. He was happy that Miles hadn't died and that Penelope saved him.

Neil then closed his laptop and went into the kitchen. There was a pot of boiling water on the stove that he had left there. He turned the stove off just as the doorbell rang. He went to go get the door.

"Packages for Bond." The mailman said.

"Yes. That's us." Neil said.

There were three large boxes. Neil signed for them and then brought them inside and shut the door.

Neil had put a wheelchair, forearm canes, toilet seat, bath chair, and a little gift for Miles on speed order, so they all arrived quickly.

Neil didn't even look at the instructions for he knew that in the end he would get frustrated and James would end up doing it anyways, so he went into the kitchen and started to make a peanut butter and jam sandwich. His phone dinged and he picked up his phone.

"MESSAGE FROM: JAMES/MCSEXY!" Neil's phone yelled.

Neil jumped... He had forgotten that that was his text tone... he would have to change that.

_Neil, Miles just finished therapy. Thomas says that he made a lot of progress for one day._

Neil texted back,

_Great. All the stuff arrived, I'll bring it by when I come tomorrow morning. Love you._

Neil then sat down at the table and snacked on his sandwich which was better than any of the hospital food that he had had.

**Sorry for the long wait.. I have been SUPER busy. Thank you for reading. I am always excepting novel ideas. If you have any P.M. me or comment below. Thank you again. Now I am going back to watch Sweeney Todd! :) :D **


	44. Chapter 44

Around 5 o'clock

Neil went upstairs to check on Mikey.

Mikey was silently crying and there was a large wet spot around where Mikey was sitting on his bed.

"Did you have an accident?" Neil asked softly.

Mikey nodded.

"Alright... Let's get you and your bed cleaned up then." Neil said.

He lifted Mikey up and felt the wetness. He carried Mikey into the bathroom and then sat him on the floor and took Mikey's trousers off.

"Alright. Hands up." Neil said.

Mikey giggled a little bit and raised his arms.

Neil pulled Mikey's shirt off and then took off the pull-up, and put him in the bathtub. He turned the water on, but not too hot and then started to get Mikey a little wet. Mikey splashed around a little bit causing Neil's shirt to get soaked with water, but Neil didn't care. Neil took a sponge and got it wet and then started to rub the water all over Mikey, while Mikey continued splashing.

"Hey, calm down a little. I have to get you clean." Neil said as he finished getting Mikey wet.

Neil got the baby shampoo and poured a little bit into the palm of his hand.

"Okay. Close your eyes, because even though this is baby shampoo, I wouldn't trust it." Neil said as he put the shampoo on top of Mikey's head.

He then massaged it in and then poured water over Mikey's head and got all the shampoo out.

"Almost done." Neil said.

Mikey nodded.

Neil wiped him down and couple more time and then turned the water off and drained the bathtub.

"Time to get out." Neil said as he leaned over and picked Mikey up.

Mikey ruffled Neil's hair.

"Hey." Neil said with a chuckle as he did the same to Mikey.

Neil sat Mikey down on the bathmat and went to go get a pull-up from under the sink.

"Stay." Neil said as he grabbed a pull-up.

He went to Mikey and pulled the pull-up over Mikey's tush and privates, and then picked Mikey up and brought him into the boy's bedroom.

"Alright... Let's take your bedsheets off your bed." Neil said as he put Mikey into the Pack and Play and went over to the crib. He turned the radio onto a classical station and started to strip the bed of the bed sheets.

The phone rang, so Neil sanitized his hands with hand sanitizer and hit the speakerphone button on the phone.

"Hello, Bond residence." Neil said.

"Niel... It's James."

"Oh, hello, dear. How are you? And how is our patient?" Neil asked.

"He and I are doing fine. Doctor Greene said that Miles can get his staples out the day after tomorrow. We just ate dinner... It was disgusting as usual. How are you and Mikey?" James asked through the speaker.

"Good. Mikey had a little accident in his bed... but I gave him a bath so he's clean and pee free... and so is his bed." Neil explained.

"Oh... Okay... I gotta go. They are changing Miles' bandages and the doctor needs me. I'll call you tomorrow morning, I love you dearly."

"Alright, James. I love you. Bye." Neil said.

He hung up the phone and then he put new sheets on the bed.

"Now let's get you dressed." Neil said as he went to the dresser and pulled out a pair of ducky pajamas.

"DUCKIES!" Mikey screamed happily.

"Yes." Neil said as Mikey started laughing.

Neil pulled the pajamas on Mikey and then zipped up the front.

"Okay are we ready for dinner?" I asked Mikey.

"YES!" Mikey said loudly.

Neil picked Mikey up and carried him downstairs to the kitchen.

"Alright...Tea and french toast, is on the menu tonight... Since I don't really feel like cooking.

Mikey smiled and Neil started making the french toast.

The eggs in the bowl, the cinnamon in the same bowl, along with milk and vanilla extract.

He then turned the stove on and dipped the bread into the bowl.

"Mikey, tomorrow we are going to see Miles, okay?" Neil asked.

"YES! MIWLES!" Mikey said as he hugged Neil's leg.

They finished cooking and making the tea and then sat down for dinner.

**UM... I'm back!... I am so sorry! I am so busy, but a week from now I will be picking this story up and working even harder on it. **

**So yet again I am going to be asking for as many novel ideas as you have, because I guess need some if am going to do a crazy amount of writing. If you have any even little things that you would like to see, please comment below or P.M. me... Thank you so much! :)**


End file.
